TFPRID: There's something about you
by Aili-chan
Summary: Can love change person? Or question is who it will change. Elena will be captured by Decpeticons, but Steeljaw starts fell in love for her. Will he change the side for her shake or is there common enemy to both Autobots and Decepticons? SteeljawxOC. Other possible pairings may come. Rate T. non reladed to other stories. TFP TFRID worlds
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hi. I have been thinking should I put this or not. And I finally decided to put this on. Yes, this is SteeljawxOC story. I don't usually do this unless bad guy turns out to be attractive. Well, I admit, Steeljaw is one of that type. First of all, he is a wolf and I kind of like wolves. For me, they are not killers, just survivors with strict rules. Also, he is a quiet different type of bad guy in TF. This is Prologue. If you find errors try to ignore it, I tried to check it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

It was a calm night. One which makes you want to go out and watch stars and the moon or just be outside. In the forest near the Crown city, the local will life was either going to sleep or starting their night activities. Of course, tonight was far different compared to others.

Steeljaw was passing through the forest, looking for any Decepticon prisoner who could join his pack. So far he got only three. Five if he counts mini-cons. Yes, recently he found Fracture and his mini-cons, Divebomb and Airazor. By what they told they came for bounty but were stopped thanks to Autobots. But what really got his interest when they mentioned Star Supreme was there.

" _Are you positive it was her?"_

" _She was the very last reason we needed to leave." said Airazor._

" _You know what powers she has. We would have been scraped," said Divebomb._

" _But like we said, it is her. That weird local look she has is probably meant cover her identity," said Fracture._

Yes, they were right. Even Steeljaw couldn't recognize her when she showed up in the damn. And he had to wound her. Well, that won't surprise if she doesn't want to negotiate with him like he suggested. Steeljaw was passing by when he heard a strange sound. No, that's not the word voice. Voice that was singing.

" **I lose my way, no one cares.  
The words I say, no one hears.  
My life it seems  
Is a world of dreams."**

Usually, he would ignore such a thing, but he couldn't help to think that he has heard that voice before. So, he decided to follow it.

" **Deep in the night, you'll find me.  
Dream and you're right behind me.  
Stay if you will stay  
We'll dream the night away."**

He kept going on passing through the trees and bushes while the voice came clearer. Soon he moved leaves from the view to who is singing and his surprise he found out it's Star Supreme.

" **Dreams to dream in the dark of the night  
When the world goes wrong, I can still make it right  
I can see so far in my dreams  
I'll follow my dreams  
Until they come true."**

Elena was passing by in her night-clothes and blanket around her. She had found a lake where local creatures came to drink. So, no one wasn't there at moment. Then she started to walk on the water.

" **There is a star waiting to guide us  
Shining inside us when we close our eyes!"**

Just in the middle of the lake, she raised her hands like commanding water to get up and taking many different forms. Those forms looked like bots in different shapes and sizes

" **Come with me, you will see what I mean,  
There's a world inside no one else ever sees.  
You will go so far in my dreams,  
Somewhere in my dreams,  
Your dreams will come true."**

One of the watery figures looked like Optimus standing dashingly with different armor like it was supposed to be for a ball, while Elena looks from aside how things go in this act of hers. Then someone comes forward. The other watery figure was femme in beautiful dress armor. She curtsies while Optimus bows as accepting something, which turns out to be the dance. Elena dance by herself while water copy of her father and his dance partner dances gracefully.

Steeljaw wasn't putting any attention on what was going on with water figures if not on Elena. The way she moved was something enchanting. To be honest no one has seen Star Supreme doing anything. The only image was a spark-broken child who has lost interest in life in Cybertron. But now it was like seeing her with a different point of view. Could it be that in this planet she lets all out?

" **Don't let go, if you stay close to me  
In my dreams tonight, you will see what I see  
Dreams to dream, as near as can be  
Inside you and me, they always come true,"**

Elena kept dancing on her own before returned back to dry land. Most of the water figures had disappeared back down into calm water leaving a dancing couple of her father and his dance partner. Then Elena placed her hands forward and the dancing couple started to shrink bit by bit until there was small ice figurine of the couple on Elena's hands.

" **Inside you and me, they always come true."**

Elena smiled on the crystal figures before she heard some noise. She turned around to see what it was and saw a white wolf with its cubs. Elena sighs for the relief. The wolf cubs go to her as to take closer look like puppies would when they go see something interesting to them. The older wolf just comes close calmly and rests near letting its cubs play. Usually, Elena knew that wolves are very protective of their territory or their cubs, but obviously, they can sense her to be different and mean no harm.

Steeljaw was surprised to see her with those creatures. They looked a bit like him expect they walked in four and they were furry, not metal. Probably local creatures.

Little wolf cubs started to play with each other or with Elena. One of them started to bite her hand for fun, but Elena didn't mind since they didn't have sharp teeth. But in one point little one bite too hard on her right hand that Elena yelp for that. The wolf pup got bit scared and moved back lowering its ears. Elena tried to calm it down by smiling to it even if it hurt her.

"It's okay," she said to it. "I got surprised," she said while holding her hand.

In this, the mother wolf moved its head closer and started to lick Elena's hand from where she got bitten. After licking it while she looks up on Elena like checking if she is okay.

"Thank you." said Elena as she smiled to mother wolf and touched its fur.

Then they heard howling from far that got mother wolf's and its cub's attention. It was probably their father calling for them. In this mother, wolf got up and its cubs started to get up and go to their mom. One of them, however, stay for awhile and lick Elena's hand.

"I come here next time. I promise," said Elena and picked the cube and gave a sweet peck on its nose. "Now hurry up to your family before they get worried," she said and let cub go to its mother.

After the wolf family left, Elena started to leave as well. She covers the ice figures in her blanket before started to walk back to Scrapyard. Little did she knew that someone was now following her.

Steeljaw kept his distance while he followed her. He wasn't sure what's got into him. What was this feeling he has now? It's so new. It's like something inside him wants to push himself close to her, rest his head on her lap, feel her hands on his face. What is this?

His thoughts were interrupted when he has followed her to the highway. He had to stop where the trees ended. Instead of following her he started to look where she will go. He saw her enter into Scrapyard and sneak inside there until she freezes like she heard something. He set his audio to hear what was going on.

" _Elena, where have you been?"_ that voice. It's Lieutenant Bumblebee.

"I was...Um…." she said.

" _You went outside again."_ said Bumblebee.

" _You got a problem with that?"_ said Elena annoyed.

" _You know I don't hold anything against it, since you and your Star are in your human form, Unlike we others,"_ said Bumblebee. " _But you know it might get cold and that's what you can't handle without more to wear."_

" _I know. I know,"_ she said. " _Can I go back to sleep."_

" _Yes."_

" _You know you sound a bit like dad."_ said Elena.

" _Was it good?"_ asked Bumblebee.

" _It was annoying."_

" _Fine. I'll try not to sound like Optimus as long you look after yourself."_

" _I'm Star Supreme. I can do that."_

" _Can you?"_ asked Bumblebee jokingly.

That was all Steeljaw hear. But that didn't matter now. He now knew where Autobots stayed. Now it's only matter of time to attack. Once he has more intel before figuring a proper plan.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. If you like it, let me know before continuing it. I'm planning to add more characters from both TFRID and from TFP


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Finally I get to start this for sure. The reason why it took longer to start this because I kinda had an idea what will happen but to start is the hard one. So, I decided to put this one like this.

Just let you all remember this is not related to other stories so far. You could say this is a bit of my OWN version of how Season 2 would have gone. And all I can say that everything has gone like in Episode 1 to 3. After that is totally own my way. And if you find writing errors please ignore them.

 **Now enjoy! ^^**

* * *

It has passed some time now, since defeating Megatronus. Everything was going well until Micronus appeared and demand Optimus return the powers he got from Primes. In this Optimus came bit weak, but he decided still to go on the mission. In this team was split into two. Optimus will lead Windblade, Drift, and Sideswipe to other places along with Drift's students, Flame- and AshStars. Meanwhile, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock handle things near the Crown city with rest. But while so, Elena had lost her powers because she refuses to claim her final title "Star Princess". No one knew why, but Optimus and Bumblebee knew she had her reasons and in the end, she has right to decide.

Right now Elena was worried and was passing over and over inside her trailer on what she could do while waiting for another call from Star realm. Obviously, someone will call there and try again convince her to become Star Princess.

And as she expected her watch glowed showing that she has a call. She activated it and from it came Silver.

"Oh great! They decided to put one who doesn't talk, but can convince," said Elena.

In this Silver looked bit annoyed, but the put on best cute puppy face.

"If that is supposed to mean "big pretty please become Star Princess" not gonna work," said Elena.

In this Silver rolled optics for knowing the answer, but then lift a paw to say there is more. This made Elena bit curious. Once she got her attention Silver started move pawns or act like it has done back then to communicate.

"I...get up…. I'm getting an update?" In this Silver nodded. "What kind update?" asked Elena.

In this Silver showed a hologram project, which showed her upgrade. In it, she saw her robot form and next to it another form, but bigger.

"Am I suppose to grow up?" asked Elena.

Silver tried to think how to say things to, but Elena was getting it.

"I get it. Since I'm "suppose to" become Star Princess, I need totally new look and it means I'll be the same size as others so they could take me seriously."

Silver looked while before started to sign again.

"No, of course, I don't want everyone to treat me like a baby. To be honest I'm grown up woman...I mean femme...you know." Silver nods for that like it know what she means.

"Just one question is this all because others want me to become Star Princess?" she asked. Silver started to sign again.

"So-so? You mean I was going to grow up anyway?" Silver was going to sign. "Yeah. Yeah. You're right. I would have got bored how others treat me. To be honest, I think they already have started to treat me like that…." said Elena sadly.

Silver let out a worried whine. Elena knew if Silver has been there for real it would have rested its head on her knees.

"It's nothing. Nothing you should be worried," said Elena. "But this doesn't change my mind, however." Silver rolled optics again for obvious. "When this upgrade is supposed to come?" she asked. In this Silver started to sign again. "It will come to no matter where I am and I still can change into a human?" Silver nods. "Well, thanks for telling. Bye bye!" said Elena before ending the call.

In this Elena rest on her bed and looked up. She was going to change. She was going to grow. What would others think about it? Especially her family. Well, she could actually hug them. That would be the best thing she could wish. She could be like them, except she will transform into a human, not in a vehicle. Probably something 'possible only for Star' thing. But better not tell others until it's official. She is always in her human form, so no one won't notice. After thinking this through she got up and left to the outside.

Elena walked to the command center where the team was checking any Decepticon activity. They also tried to find an answer for another thing that had bothered them. A few days ago they find Decepticon named Saberhorn, but the thing is Fixit couldn't find him in Alchemor's manifest. But after going through other files from Windblade, they learned Saberhorn was put in Alchemor. So, this left them with more questions.

"What if there's another prison ship?" said Grimlock.

"That wouldn't be possible," said Fixit. "If there would have been another crashed ship our detectors would have noticed it."

"Well, we didn't notice when Jazz and PeaceStar came to visit," said GaiaStar.

"And we did spot one ship under the sea. And it can't be one during the war because It had care-take mini-cons," said AquaStar.

"But still… that doesn't answer what they are after," said Elena. "And we still haven't found Steeljaw."

"Well, he knows to stay low when it's needed," said YoungStar.

"Even if it's true, I'm also worried," said Bumblebee. "Since Steeljaw was one who let out Megatronus, who knows what he will do now just to get what he wants."

"Hopefully learns from his mistakes and surrenders," said Strongarm.

"No a possible one, but wishful," said Bumblebee.

"I informed this news To Optimus and others if they come across unknown Decepticons as well. And speaking of Decepticons, I spot one in these coordinates," said Fixit and shows it from the map.

"Okay," said Bumblebee. "Let's see how we're up against. Let's rev up and roll out!" he said before they all transformed and Star went into them before they left leaving Elena, Fixit, Denny, and Russell there.

* * *

After some time Elena was sitting near the command center and looked on an old picture of Team Prime.

"You miss them?" asked Russell who came to sit next to her.

"Yeah..." said Elena.

Denny and Russell learned about other members of team Prime when three of them Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead, and Arcee came one time with SweetStar. The thing is they weren't sure how long they were on Earth because Bumblebee discovered them during the one mission and they tried to remain hidden from him. This was very hurtful not just for Bumblebee but also to Elena.

In fact, when they actually came to their base, Strongarm, of course, was all excited to meet them and sure it was great to see each other, except Elena. She for some reason act so coldly on them. Already guessing that they came by because they just happen to pass by while working whatever they are working. They, of course, worked together to catch one criminal, but when it came to putting it back stasis pod, Ultra Magnus cuts in middle and tell that they take the prisoner with them without any explanation. But Bumblebee knew something was up and decided to look for clues.

It didn't take but few days before they spot another criminal who may have something to do with. In this, of course, Elena volunteered to come along. Obviously, the reason why she had to come was that Sideswipe will distract old team members by taking Flame, Russell, and Denny for storage shopping and according to Flame, Elena might ruin it by her sarcasm. But while getting on this other criminal many things came out by surprise. Turned that criminal they got with Team Prime wasn't actually criminal if not a double agent to catch certain gang. And turns out that they were trying to make Space bridge to get back to Cybertron. The criminal got away along with the parts to make bridge and Elena. In this Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Arcee came again to get things clear.

It was a big argument with Bumblebee and Ultra Magnus. Bumblebee was mad that his former teammates kept things from him and Elena and treat them like stupid civils. Ultra Magnus admits why he did it. They needed to convince their spy to get caught and for that, they couldn't tell Bumblebee. In this Ultra Magnus admit it wasn't easy for him either, but they decided to handle this thing together and they did. They managed to capture entire gang and save the Earth their space bridge would have caused any damage. But things didn't quite end well with Elena. She was so angry that her old friends...family even kept secret from her and that why she yelled things she has been regretting now. **(AN: taken by TFRID animated comics.)**

"You're feeling bad about what you said back then," said Russell.

"It's just...I was confused. I still am." said Elena.

"What you mean?" asked Russell. In this Denny passed, but when he noticed them and by their expression, he decided to listen as well what Elena was going to say.

"The last time I saw any other members of team Prime, was while I had to go meet council on their meetings. When Cybertron was recovering they usually came to see me in Star Tower. I was sad back then, but having them near kept me going. But when the new council was made, they stopped coming. Then we stayed connected by calling or writing letters. I even send SweetStar to them I could know what they were doing. But then, they just left without telling me. SweetStar didn't even allow me to see the Star contact what happened. I felt like they abandoned me..."

"Well, they did tell us, because they had a big mission on taking that "Cybercomrade" gang down."

"Denny, They were like three weeks without telling us that they were here. And that so-called arrest they made Bumblebee do to convince their agent as criminal happened a couple of weeks after I cut my connections from the council."

"You mean they were gone longer to be just one big mission?" asked Russell

"Well, you put it that way, It is bit suspicious," said Denny.

"Back then I tried to ask Bumblebee, but he was so busy as a cop and when I got time talk to him, he said he was surprised they didn't tell me and that he heard they went for a mission."

"Well, that kind of explains why you yelled at them," said Denny.

"I didn't mean to yell to all of them. I...I did hear all your talk before you came to rescue me. I just...I just easily lose my temper with Ultra Magnus."

"What? Was he annoying before?" asked Russell.

"If Sideswipe thinks Strongarm is annoying, he wouldn't stand Ultra Magnus."

"Does he goes by the book too?" asked Denny.

"Literally and I'm not talking about law officer, I mean war officer. Strongarm may even consider bend bit with rules for what's right. Magnus...he needed to lose a hand to learn that lesson from a father."

Russell and Denny looked on each other.

"Did you lost temper back then too?" asked Russell. Denny was fearing to hear some swearing.

"I did. I...threat to..." she said before stop and made some movement with her hands to take something and pushing it somewhere. Both knew it was obviously something very hurtful.

"Well, if you actually had threatened that way, the yelling sound better option," said Denny.

"But I didn't mean to yell all to them. It's just… those old feelings when they left without saying a word came out and… the next thing I knew they already left."

"Well, if SweetStar is still with them, I'm sure they know you didn't mean it," said Denny.

"Maybe..." said Elena, but still sad. The thing is she knew there more to tell...

Right then the alarm went on in the command center, but then shut down. This could only mean one thing...

"Fixit?" asked Elena.

"I'm on it," said Fixit. "Lieutenant Bumblebee, something happened here. Lieutenant?"

"You mean they don't answer?" asked Russell.

"The last time this happened, when..." said Fixit before turned to look scared. "...Steeljaw came with his pack."

"I'll go check."

"Elena, you don't have your powers." remind Denny.

"I still had to handle big alien robots before I knew I had powers," said Elena and went check the security. Little did she know, that this was going to be last time with her friends and family for awhile.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay, this far I got because I don't know how to go from here. In this, I like to hear if you got any ideas for so-called "Prison escape and kidnapping". Yeah. It supposes to hold that Steeljaw gets into Scrap-yard release other Decepticons (just like in TV-trailer) and they take Elena with them. Doesn't need to go just like in "Misdirection". I'm sure all you got different ideas how he gets in before we knew it. It will be great if you help me with this part so I can continue this because I got all planned afterward.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hi. Since I didn't get much help I had to think this all by myself, so don't start that this is lame or something like that. And try to ignore writing errors if you see them.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena went to check the front gate. To her shock the gate was open and security has been hacked. That means whoever set alarm first on and shut it down. Which also means that certain someone is still in Scrapyard. And she was already fearing who that someone might be.

She tried to look around, but she didn't saw anyone. But she wasn't a fool.

"I know you're here! Show yourself!" she yelled out loud.

No answer. She tried to look around again. It looks like the intruder is already inside and heading to the command center and most importantly; stasis pods.

"Fixit, get ready!" she called, but no reply. "Fixit?!"

Right, she felt a small sting in her neck and fell down. She checked her neck and find small nano-drone. It didn't take long to realize that this was meant to paralyze her. Her body started to get limp and she remained to look on the ground when someone came out.

She recognized who was walking near and kneel near her before her eyes started to close.

"Hello, my lady..."

* * *

Bumblebee and others came to the coordinates in the storage area, but they couldn't find anyone there. The place was deserted. Too silent. Either the 'con heard or saw them come and hide. Stars started to get more worried.

"Why I have a bad feeling about this?" asked YoungStar out loud.

"Because we are facing evil Decepticon," said Strongarm.

"No, she is right," said AquaStar. "Even I feel it. It feels like something really bad is going to happen."

"I feel it too," said GaiaStar. "And it somehow feels familiar."

"How come?" asked Grimlock confusedly.

"Something bad and yet somehow familiar…" said Bumblebee, while thinking. What could be so bad and yet familiar? They did handle Megatronus, so it can't be him. That's when it hit him. "Fixit, can you hear us? Fixit?" he tried to call, but no reply. " We need to return back to Scrapyard."

"What is it, sir?" asked Strongarm.

"I think Stars are right this is familiar. Too familiar to be exact," said Bumblebee. "We've been tricked here to leave the base."

"But why...Ooooh"

"The Stasis pods and elder sister!" said all three Stars.

Right then before anyone could take another step, someone fired on them. They couldn't see who because there was more than one shooter. The team took cover from fire.

"Now we really know they want us to be here," said GaiaStar.

"We can't get through with this. Strongarm, you and Aqua return back to Scrapyard we cover for you."

"Got it, sir," said Strongarm before transformed and allowed Aqua to enter. Team Bee waited for proper time to act before answering the fire and covering Strongarm's escape. Well, it was Bumblebee who answered with fire. Grimlock as usual charged on the enemy.

YoungStar and GaiaStar jump high to activate their watches and transform to their Galaxy- and Earth outfits.

"Young, Do you see who is shooting at us?" asked Bumblebee.

"A punch of mini-cons," answered YoungStar. "But I believe the big boss is near somewhere."

"Right you are!" heard a voice somewhere and something flies up on the Stars and tangled on them in which they fell down all tied up.

"Grimlock!"

"I got it! I got it!" said Grimlock and run to help girls, but got hit too by someone. "Ow! didn't..."

"You better start to think giving up and leave." heard a voice near now. "I don't have time for this."

"What you want?" asked Bumblebee from the cover.

"We're here to get some warriors promised by Steeljaw."

Bumblebee's optics went wide. Steeljaw? Here? Where he would've found…? The Scrapyard! He lured them here to get into Scrapyard and release many prisoners as possible. And Elena! He might get his hands on Elena! Now he really hoped Strongarm and Aqua could get there in time to help others.

* * *

Strongarm and Aqua came quickly as they could to they shock they found gate wide open. While they got inside, for their relief there wasn't subsonic stopping them. But that didn't mean that they're through just yet.

They drove quickly to the command center, but there they got outnumbered quickly. Steeljaw had already released most of the prisoners and had Denny, Russell, and Fixit as hostages in the soundproofed glass.

"Ah, Cadet Strongarm and Star of water," said Steeljaw. "How nice of you to join us."

"Drop the act, Steeljaw. You all are going back to stasis," said Strongarm and point her Decepticon hunter at them.

"All by yourselves?" asked Steeljaw. "I think you haven't noticed but you're quite outnumbered here." in this he had point. He had freed Thunderhoof, Clampdown, Overload, Groundpounder, Springload, Quillfire and Bisk, which left eight against one and Star.

"Don't underestimate, Steeljaw. That what cost Megatronus dearly," said AquaStar before activated her watch and transformed into her moon outfit.

"Impressive. I see even you Stars can look after yourselves," said Steeljaw. "But that won't change the fact that you're outnumbered. Not to mention that we got your little friends," he said and leaned near the glass. Inside the glass Denny, Russell and Fixit seemed to try either break the glass or trying to warn them of something.

"Let them go!" yelled Strongarm.

"Oh we will," said Steeljaw. "If you let us go."

"Seriously?" asked AquaStar confusedly.

"No way!" said Strongarm.

"Strongarm!"

"We can't let them go," said Strongarm to Aqua.

"I know, but we are really outnumbered and they could hurt others. Bumblebee would understand."

"You should listen to the Star, cadet," said Steeljaw. "They're most wise ones after all."

 **"SHUT UP OR I DROWN YOU ALL!"** yelled AquaStar by her voice they could tell by that she was stressed. Strongarm sense that and she didn't want Aqua to feel like that. After all, the team won't work well if every team member isn't well.

"Alright you win Steeljaw," said Strongarm angrily while kept pointing her weapon at them. "Leave now before I'll change my mind."

"Naturally," said Steeljaw and signals to others that they could go. In this, they all left leaving just Steeljaw. "Now was it so hard? Do tell lieutenant that I said 'Hi'." he said while started to move to the exit.

"Wait a sec," said Aqua. "Are you hiding something behind your back?" she asked. Now that they think well, ever since they got in they find Steeljaw holding his left arm behind his back.

"Me? Nothing," he said and showed his left arm while moved a bit of his tail. This showed obviously he hide something behind him.

Right, then Denny and Fixit got pushed the glass of them, which broke into pieces.

 **"HE HAS ELENA!"** yelled Russell.

 **"WHAT?!"** said both Strongarm and Aqua.

In this Steeljaw decided to leave as well and this time it showed obviously that he had Elena. By quick look, you could tell she was unconscious.

"Fixit, keep Denny and Russell save!" said Strongarm, before she and Aqua went after Steeljaw.

Steeljaw was about to leave the Scrapyard before Strongarm jumps high and kick on his face, in which he let go of Elena.

"Game over, Steeljaw!" said Strongarm and point her weapon at him.

"Don' be so sure, copper." heard the voice of Thunderhoof, who manage to pick unconscious Elena.

Right, then Strongarm heard yelling and find Aqua been captured by Clampdown. She has transformed back to her usual look.

"You decide. You partner or Star Supreme?" said Steeljaw.

"What you want from her?" asked Strongarm angrily.

"Nothing much. She is just very attractive," smirked Steeljaw. "And with her, you Autobots had to think twice before going on us."

"Don't do it, Strongarm! AAH!" yelled Aqua, before Clampdown tightens his hold on her.

* * *

Bumblebee was still hiding from the upcoming fire. He had to find a way to release Stars and help Grimlock.

"Who are you? And what you know about Steeljaw?" he asked on whoever was there.

"The name is Scorponok. Steeljaw came to us and he promised us more warriors for our cause."

Bumblebee managed to see from his hiding that Grimlock was recovering from the hit and Stars were still trying to get loose. He needed to get them more time.

"What is your cause?"

"Isn't obvious? To leave this planet and go far away from you Autobots," said Scorponok.

"I'm afraid we don't give you that choice," said GaiaStar and touched the ground. Right, then vines started to grow quickly capturing Scorponok and his mini-cons. Scorponok tried to use his tail, but Grimlock catches it allowing vines to take hold on that too.

After that YoungStar let out shocking lighting to knock them out.

"Well done, team," said Bumblebee.

But right after saying that GaiaStar and YoungStar fell down and returned back to normal.

"Young, Gaia, what's wrong?" asked Bumblebee and came close to them.

"I don't know," said YoungStar. "I just started to feel so weak…"

"me too…" said GaiaStar.

"But what could…?" asked Grimlock.

"Elena," said Bumblebee. "Grimlock, handle the cons and looked after the girls. I return back to Scrapyard," he said before transformed and leaves.

* * *

Strongarm looked around and find that she has no choice again. It was either, Aqua or Steeljaw. Elena couldn't do much while unconscious and she was already held by Thunderhoof. There wasn't any choice, but let them go. In anger, she gave a good hit on Steeljaw's face before she throws him to Thunderhoof.

"Fine Go! Now let her go!" she yelled meaning Aqua.

"Clampdown," said Steeljaw, while cleared energon that was coming from his mouth. In this Clampdown let go of Aqua before went to him and Thunderhoof, who gave Elena back to Steeljaw. After this, they transformed and left the Scrapyard.

Denny, Russell, and Fixit came to see what had happened just when Bumblebee arrived and they found Strongarm and AquaStar on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Bumblebee from Strongarm. "Where's Elena?"

"They took her…" said AquaStar before started to cry. In this Denny and Russell went comfort her. Bumblebee was shocked by what he had heard.

* * *

After sometime later, They got Scorponok and his mini-cons into stasis pods. Fixit even made some upgrades to locking system by what he, Denny and Russell had seen when Steeljaw freed others. GaiaStar and YoungStar were still weak. AquaStar was still broke on losing Elena.

"Did you hear him say anything specific?" asked Bumblebee.

"He did tell he has met others cons and showed the location, but we couldn't see it," said Russell.

"It makes sense what Scorponok told us," said Bumblebee.

"But what would they want from Elena?" asked Strongarm.

"By what I experimented It could be her knowledge, her power or something like that. Back then she was captured for getting used in Omega lock and create synthetic energon."

"Should then go help her?" asked Grimlock.

"No," said Bumblebee. "As much we wish to go save her, we don't know exactly where they are. We don't even knowDecepticonsare there. We to think this through. And I have faith Elena won't be harmed. She is too valuable. And she has been this through before so she knows to handle this situation."

"Should we tell this Optimus and others?" asked Fixit.

"Not yet. We first need secure Scrapyard once more. And if Optimus makes a call, better ask what is the situation there. I don't want to cause any more trouble to him."

"It may be possible that they know it already," said Gaia, who had recovered. "For some reason, we Stars can't use our powers like we had so far. It's like we're back in our previous level."

"That may explain why you fainted," said Bumblebee.

"You think the same happened to Aqua too?" asked Grimlock.

"It could be possible. She got easily captured by Clampdown and she was back to her usual self."

"It may have something to do why Elena lost her powers," said Bumblebee. "We may need to keep them out of mission for a while until they are well."

"What about now then?"

"We keep eye on any Decepticon activity here," said Bumblebee. "It's obvious that Steeljaw is building an army and that makes him twice as dangerous."

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Okay, from here I can go normally. I had invented many things to happen from now on, but I still need to think where happens which. I also try to add things that will happen to the team. However certain things I won't write because I already write them in my other Story.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hi guys. I managed to make this next Chapter. If you found Writing errors, try to ignore them. I try my best to check the chapter before putting it up, but I can't be sure.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In a crashed ship, Steeljaw walked to the front of other cons who he had freed from stasis pods. He was taking them to the command center to show them to the bosses. From what he had learned, on the ship were three leaders. Saberhorn, Glowstrike, and Scorponok. Well, scratch off Scorponok, he got captured by Autobots. He knew that they come here because of their Decepticon signal. He did tell why he destroyed his own, but Scorponok just didn't listen. And he had to pay the price of ignorance.

While walking to the command center, Saberhorn came forward.

"Steeljaw, you came already. Marvelous," said Saberhorn. "Have you seen Scorponok?"

"I'm afraid got bad news about him," said Steeljaw. "While I was getting these warriors I saw that he was captured by Autobots. I did tell him that they may find him if he won't hide his signal."

"I see," said Saberhorn. "Scorponok was stubborn one when it came to "getting advice" from other than me or Glowstrike. And now it became to his downfall. But at least you give us what you promised."

"That and more," said Steeljaw and showed unconscious Elena.

"A Star maiden?" amazed Saberhorn. "Very impressive indeed."

"I knew that with her here Autobots will consider the chance to attack here that is if they ever learn where we are," said Steeljaw.

"Yes, well thinking," said Saberhorn. "Follow me. I know where she can be while we talk this any further," he said while ordered few other cons to guide others to the command center.

Saberhorn leads Steeljaw to another chamber where was nothing but large pod in the center of the room.

"What is this?" asked Steeljaw.

"We weren't sure either," said Saberhorn. "But by a look at the control panels, this was designed to other Stars when they started to get their... element form."

"The form of their Predacon elements."

"Yes, by what manual told when Predacon inside the Stars started to awaken this was one design to keep them still until they learned to control it. The glass is thicker than any other and monitors keep track on any activity inside the pod."

"I see", said Steeljaw before placed Elena into the pod, before it closed.

"Now no need to worry. We will come to see her once we had talked with Glowstrike," said Saberhorn. "And if anything unusual happens we get an alarm to the command center," he said before they left the chamber.

But little did they knew that once the door closed Elena took a fetal position and looked like she was feeling unwell. Right, then she turns into her robot form but right then out of the pod something started to get closer the pod and surround it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the command center Glowstrike and Saberhorn checked the new recruits.

"You had done well, Steeljaw," said Glowstrike. " These warriors seem more than... adequate," she said after passing Clampdown.

"You indeed had proven yourself," said Saberhorn. "You will reach far, my friend. Very far indeed."

Right, then the alarm went on. First, everyone got ready it was an intruder, while Saberhorn checked where it came from.

"Don't tell we're under attack," said Glowstrike irritating. That's the last thing they need right now attacks just when they got new members.

"No it's not," said Saberhorn after checking the security cameras. "Even mini-cons are in their place."

"Then where it came from?" asked Glowstrike.

Saberhorn checks, but he didn't get a chance to say where, when Steeljaw was already on his way to there. The alarm came from where they left Star Supreme.

Glowstrike and Saberhorn went after him along with few others. Once they got there, Steeljaw tried to get inside the chamber, but for some reason couldn't open the door.

"Something is up," said Saberhorn. "It must get open by force."

"Agreed," said Steeljaw. "Groundpounder, get this open."

Saberhorn and Glowstrike were surprised that Steeljaw gave orders, but they decided to talk about that later. Groundpounder came forward and actually tear door apart allowing them to enter.

Once inside they find more shocking surprises. The chamber was covered by plants. They kept growing and moving like they were living things or been controlled by something or someone. And what mostly got their attention was that plants were surrounding one particular place. The pod middle of the room.

"What is this?" said Glowstrike.

"I have heard that Stars may need to learn control their inner Predacon element when the time comes, but no one told it could go outside of the pod," said Saberhorn.

"She doesn't have Predacon element. She is Star Supreme," said Steeljaw and tried to get through. "Clampdown!"

Clampdown came through and started to remove plants by using his claws to get a through. Once the way was clear, Saberhorn went check the controls.

"According to this, glass got broken which set alarm. The plants must have broken it," said Saberhorn after checking the controls.

"And perhaps for a reason," said Glowstrike, while moved her hand on them. She found green liquid coming through plants that surround the pod.

In this Steeljaw started to remove plants from one part of the pod. Once having the clear view they found entire pod full of the same green liquid. But there was no sign of Star Supreme.

"We need to get it open," he said.

"The plants are mostly blocking the way," informed Saberhorn while tried to open through control panels. "We need brute force to open it."

For that, they knew who should try. Groundpounder came forward and started to break the glass. It, however, took more than one punch to break it, but he broke it and the liquid started to get out slowly. After six the punch, the glass break through and green liquid flow away like a river out of the pod on those who weren't wise to move out of the way.

Once it stopped, Steeljaw went check the pod, but when he looked inside he was surprised once more.

"What is it? Is she in there?" asked Saberhorn.

Steeljaw started to get something from the pod with both hands. Everyone in the chamber was confused until he started to get someone out there. To their surprise, it didn't look like Star Supreme, if not a femme. She had the light blue helm, which looked like hair with one curl coming separately from each moon shape Audio receptors. She had pink chest armor, light blue arm, and leg armors. And she had a long pink light blue skirt, which went between from the center revealing white skirt under it. What everyone, however, notice were familiar decors on her waist, chest and on her helm. A Star but now with a heart on top of it.

"Is she…?"

"Star Supreme, it seems like it," said Steeljaw.

Right then She moved a bit to face the floor and cough loud to get extra liquid out of her throat before collapsed on the floor. In this Steeljaw picked her into his arms.

"I need to take her somewhere to rest, " said Steeljaw. "Is there a medic in this ship?" he asked.

"No, but we do have something for that," said Saberhorn and looked on Glowstrike who knew what he was meaning. "Follow us."

* * *

After sending others to get used to the ship, Saberhorn and GlowStrike took Steeljaw to another chamber. By how it looked like some cons had picked certain quarters for their own use. In that particular room was necessary. The berth, lockers for polishing tools, door to the personal washroom and more space for whatever else someone wants to their room. Steeljaw was going to ask who room this was, but he might have pretty good guess who's it is, since it's probably possible that even if this is big ship most of the cons had to be roommates and big ranks seem to have own room, which would that this was either one of leadership trio's room.

Steeljaw placed Star Supreme to the berth right before one con came with one caretaker mini-con. To his surprise, it looked just like the one which Autobots have in their base, but this looks a bit worn up and super scared. Just quick angry look from Glowstrike and Saberhorn the mini-con got scared and moved closer to Star Supreme and started to check her.

"I didn't know you had this type of mini-con," said Steeljaw.

"Yes, we have more of him working for us," said Saberhorn.

"The inhibitor collars will prevent them to transform or use their weapons," said Glowstrike.

Meanwhile, mini-con made an analysis about Star Supreme. For some reason seeing her made mini-con bit relaxed and did his best. Soon he was done.

"Well?" asked Steeljaw.

"She is fine," said Minicon calmly. "Her energy levels have got low, but she is recovering."

"I see..." said Steeljaw.

"Well, while you're at it take full diagnosis on her," ordered Saberhorn. "Steeljaw, walk with us."

Steeljaw was now curious why but decided to follow if they got something to say.

"We notice how you handle the situation back there," said Glowstrike.

"Yes?"

"You obviously have an eye on these situations. You have skills," said Saberhorn.

"And for that, we like to ask you to join the leadership team," said Glowstrike.

"You want to ask me to leadership team?" asked Steeljaw.

"I know it's quite surprising," said Saberhorn.

"Yes… quite..."

"And since you brought to us the Star, consider her as promotion gift," said Saberhorn.

"Really?" asked Steeljaw.

"You don't need to act so modest with it," said Glowstrike. "By what I saw she has turned into femme."

"A quite gorgeous femme indeed," added Saberhorn. " But while she is with you, try to get some knowledge from her for our use."

"If you insist," said Steeljaw.

* * *

After walking a while they returned back to the same quarters where they left Star Supreme. During their talk, Saberhorn and GlowStrike decided to give the quarters to Steeljaw for his use. They told him what they expect of him as a new member of the Leadership team and that what chance he has.

"And if there's something you need just let us know," said Saberhorn.

"Okay. Just one question" said Steeljaw. "When you said you want some knowledge from our Star guest, is there certain things you want before a certain time?"

"There's no worry for that," said Glowstrike. "Rumours has it that she can be a bit stubborn when it comes to getting information. So, try first tame her. Then when it possible get it for us."

"And like we said she is yours. Do as you please with her," said Saberhorn.

"You really allow me to?" asked Steeljaw.

"You're not fooling us, Steeljaw," said Glowstrike. "We can easily see you're infatuated with her. It's natural to want something."

"We, however, ask that you keep her out of harm," said Saberhorn. "We still don't know what she can do. And we don't want to take a risk that she escapes and reveals our location."

"I'll do my best on that," said Steeljaw.

After that was cleared and said, Saberhorn and Glowstrike left for their own things. Steeljaw went to his new quarters to find Star Supreme still resting. He found D-pad near her, which he obviously guess to be her health file. He went through it to see if there is anything to put on a note. By what he saw in pad showed the Star Supreme was like any ordinary Cybertronian, except her T-cog. It was bit different. In his opinion, it would mean she won't transform into a vehicle. Makes sense, he couldn't think a vehicle that suits her. But it didn't look like ordinary T-cog either. It was now merely guessing, but it would mean that she could transform into her original form, a human. What came to her powers, well...it didn't show in the pad. It was either that she doesn't have them for some reason or they're not able to be seen by technology.

In this, he stops reading and looked at her. To be honest, he really didn't manage to put a note on her looks, until now. He so far was concerned if she was alive or not, but now that he knew it, he gets to see her clearly.

The curls in her audio receptors obviously remind that she isn't usual femme. Well, you couldn't say she is. She is Star Supreme. But now with this new body. Whoever planned this, sure made her look so...beautiful. Maybe even too beautiful. He moved his claws near her pink lips before caressed her cheek. In this, she moved a bit in her sleep, which made him move his hand from her. She, however, remains still quiet and peaceful, which leaves her more beautiful.

In this Steeljaw decided to let her be and went to the washroom to take shower to clear the green stains of him. There while showering he still couldn't help but think of her. The way she looked, the way she might act when she wakes up. Heck, he wouldn't care if what she will do. Saberhorn told she was his now and he would gladly make her his and his alone.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** I managed to make this so far. I'll continue as soon as possible. I just remind you in some chapters there's going to be bit part with Team Bee and Away Team on what is happening with them. I won't write much of them since most of it has happened in my other story "TFP Robots in disguise 2" except without Elena in them. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hi guys. Here's next Chapter. Before you start, I like to reply on some of the reviews I got but for some reason, they don't show up.

 **(For patiencepeter)** Thank you for liking the story.^^

 **(For JJ)** Thank you for liking too. And as to your question; I'm still deciding. I do want to give Elena a partner, but it looks like it's going to be... Not Gonna Tell. It will Spoil all. Read to find out.

And if you see errors try to ignore them.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena started to wake up. She first tried to get her eyes to see well. After that, she tried to remember what happened. Bee and others went to check Decepticon signal, but then they lost communication in the base. She went check what it was and then she got stung by nano-drone. Then she started to faint and she did hear someone coming and speak to her before she fainted

Steeljaw.

She should know any better. He came to get others out. But that didn't answer where she is now. She obviously wasn't in her room. In fact, she had very bad feeling that she wasn't in Scrapyard at all.

She tried to get up, but that's when she noticed something was different. She realized she was in her robot form, but it was different. That's when she remembers what she talked with Silver. This must be her new upgrade, her new look. But that then meant she was now bigger than before. And it made sense because she found herself on someone's berth. She tried to look around the room, finding only the obvious one. Besides the berth, there's locker and two doors. One must lead to the personal washroom, while other to the outside.

Wait a sec. Outside to where? She was sure she got captured, but she never knew where cons would get this much of chances to have own quarters and all. Unless…

Now that she looked closely the room did look familiar. But she needed to be sure. She needed to go see what was outside. If these quarters is just for one con, that means there's also more for who knows how many on wherever this place is.

Elena got up from the berth and walked to the first door, which turns out to be leading to long hallway. Okay, also too familiar. She looked around to see if someone was near. The last thing she needed was to get caught and set the alarm. So far nothing. She walked first calmly so she could hear if someone is coming near. Once she heard that way was clear she moved quickly forward. And if she heard someone coming she hide and waited before they had walked away. While she kept going she noticed that all the hallway looked too familiar. Is this a Starship? Right, then she remembered what she and Team Bee learned recently. That there was unknown Decepticon who wasn't in Alchemor and he collected material that was used in Starships. Then that means this is the Starship. But when did land here?

Elena didn't get a chance to think more questions when she heard someone coming hide out of sight, so 'cons won't see her. By their voices, she managed to recognize who they were.

"I knew he was infatuated in 'er," said Thunderhoof. "He had that look on that gal from the beginning."

"Well, she is quite hot now," said Clampdown.

"yea, yea. But she is still a pain in the aft," said Thunderhoof. "Steeljaw may handle that kinda gal, but I like the chicks who are calm and easy to handle."

"I still think is risky," said Clampdown. "She is still Star Supreme. You know what people say about that."

"Yea yea. She is out of reach. No ones to touch. blah, blah blah..." said Thunderhoof. "Should have remained in that small look of 'ers. Did ya even see how many were drooling by seeing 'er?"

"I saw most of them stare, but I think there was more like 'I want to kill' stare."

"Well, you should know better, blabber-mouth." saidThunderhoof.

They still kept talking when they passed Elena. Once she knew they were far enough she leaves her hiding place and tried to get going. But right when she tried to take up the speed she stumbles into Overload. In this, she yelps in which Thunderhoof and Clampdown turned around and saw what was going on.

"EYOO! Where did she come from?" said Thunderhoof.

"Let go of me!" yelled Elena, since Overload took hold of her arm.

"Wait now," said Overload. "Aren't you Child of Optimus Prime?"

"Yeah. So?" said Elena.

"Ah, What a marvelous chance!" said Overload. "A great opportunity to lure Optimus Prime for vengeance."

"Oh no, you don't!" saidThunderhoof. "That last thing we need is more Autobots, Especially Prime."

"What you have with my dad?" asked Elena still trying to get away.

"Don't you know?" asked Overload. "He ruined my spotlight. And so did recently that scout of his."

"Scout? You mean Bumblebee?"

"Don courage him. He would start again," said Thunderhoof.

"I was so good in my work. I was master of disguise until Optimus stopped me. When I woke up I was going to find him to set our encounter as it should be, but then that other bot tried to stop me. He…."

"Oh, stop with all the Shakespeare!" said Elena. "That's so overdoing."

Thunderhoof and Clampdown had a blank stare on their faces. They sure knew Star Supreme is stubborn most of the times, but actually ready picking up a fight. Especially with a big con like Overload.

"How dare you!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Don't you know what Shakespeare is? Or WHO he is? Then again You're not even worthy of his level. Compare to him you're just a hobbyist."

"Ah, should we go-between?" asked Clampdown.

"I'm not that stupid." saidThunderhoof.

Overload tried to hold his calm. He knew as Prime's girl, the Star tried to make him mad." I can see you try tempted me to lose my cool. But I warn thee, you don't want me to get angry."

"Please, When it comes to cons, I'm prepared for anything. There's nothing compared to what Megatron did back in the war." That didn't sound good.

"Should I…?" asked Clampdown.

"Call Steeljaw? Better let him handle this. It's his gal." saidThunderhoof.

"I'm not his...AH!" said Elena before Overload pushed her onto the wall still holding onto her arm.

"Now what was that you said? That 'There's nothing compare to what Megatron did'?" asked Overload.

In this Elena started to kick him and right into his face.

"Hey! Watch the face!"

"Ugh! You're so shallow!" she said before gave one good kick into his face that he had to let go of her. When she landed she tried to escape, but Thunderhoof was quick and took hold of her.

"Eyoo. Where you think you're going?"

"Get away from you and whatever this place is," said Elena and tried to get away. "Let' me go!"

"Fine. If you insist," said Thunderhoof and let go of her.

In this, Elena moved backward until she stumbles someone again and whoever it was he took hold on both of her hands. Right then she looks behind to see who was and went shock, it was Steeljaw. Clampdown went to get him.

"What was going on here?" he asked bit angrily.

"Isn't it obvious? She was trying to get away," said Thunderhoof.

Steeljaw looked on Elena who was now trying to get free from his hold. Then he looked on others to find Overload to check his face. It didn't take long to guess what happened. After that, he just lifts Elena to carry her on his shoulder. In this Elena started to kick and hit him, but it didn't affect him.

"I'll try to find a way to keep her out. Meanwhile, if you see her escaping again, keep eye on her, before someone else finds her and report me." In this, they didn't say much. They knew why so there's no need to say back.

Right, then Elena took hold on Steeljaw's tail and bite it. In this Steeljaw yell and tried to move it away from her before he took hold both on her legs and hands to keep her still while kept going. Others remain to watch until they left there.

"This is why I like chicks who are calm and easy to handle," said Thunderhoof.

* * *

Soon Steeljaw came to his quarters and placed Elena onto the berth. Elena tried to move far from him but she soon ended onto the wall. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she had a pretty good idea what was in his mind or more like in everyone's mind.

Steeljaw came to sit near her. None of them didn't say anything. There was just deep silence. Elena looked away from him while he mostly looked if there was anything on her. For her luck, since she was in robot form otherwise she would've had brushes on her arm. But by how she holds it Steeljaw knew someone hurt her by holding her arm too tightly.

"Did someone hurt you?" he asked.

Elena kept looking away without answering.

"Giving me a silent treatment won't help at all," he said.

"Well why would you care?" she snaps out. "You kidnapped me just like that and you expect me to be okay with you?! You don't know how much I would like you to get butts whooped by Bumblebee and his team and...and..."

"...get into stasis?" he finished. Elena just looked at him angrily, while tears started to fall from her eyes. In this, she just tried to get away, but he took hold of her and pushed her back to berth. In this, she tried to get free, but he holds her still until she gets tired and let tears fall more from her optics. Steeljaw could help but notice, that even as Cybertronian form her tears were still water and not a lubricant.

Then he moved bit closer on her audio receptor.

"I know you're mad at me right now. But believe me when I say this; I want you here." Elena's optics went wide on hearing that. "Others may want you because of your knowledge or wishing to kill you because they blame for getting in prison-ship in the first place."

"Prison ship?" she asked. "Since when other prison ship landed?"

"Don't you know?" he asked. "This is the prison ship Alchemor. Turns out that your mini-con friend landed with only one part of the ship, while rest landed here in the middle of the lake."

"Lake?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't tell you exactly where we are. The others don't want to take the chance that you run away and tell Lieutenant about this place."

"Then you bothered to take me with you?"

"Like I said I want you here,... by my side."

In this, Elena optics went wide for fear.

"I first wanted you for the same reason like everyone else. By your knowledge or as trade card, but then The more I looked at you the more I started to look for more reasons to keep you to myself. And with this… a new body of yours I think I just found one good reason to keep you."

In this Elena get one hand free and slap him at his face.

"How dare you! You think I'm some kinda trophy or a toy. You're worse than Megatron!"

In this Steeljaw didn't reply if not get up and was heading outside of the room.

"I suggest that you remain here unless you either go with someone else who doesn't want to kill you. I think it's either me, Clampdown or Thunderhoof. I'm not sure yet how others react to you." he said before he stood in the doorway. "However, I want to make this clear to you as I have made it to everyone else here; You are Mine now."

After saying that he left the room.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSSS ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Okay, I managed to make another one. This may turn out to be bit shorter. In this, there's a bit what happens with Team Bee first, before we continue to see what happens with Elena. And if you see writing errors, try to ignore them. I try my best to check, but you never know.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Meanwhile, with Autobots, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock along their Stars were handling fire accidents recently. By Fixit's calculations, one Decepticon has caused it. And they soon learned who. It was Decepticon called Crazybolt and his mini-con Slicedice. Strongarm and Aqua went after them first, while Bumblebee remained with Gaia and Young to put down the fire. Grimlock went after Strongarm for backup. While Strongarm and Aqua try to catch criminals, Crazybolt uses a smokescreen to send her onto a busy overpass, where she accidentally sends another car into the side of the bridge. Grimlock arrives in time to grab the car and steady it, giving Strongarm time to evacuate the overpass, however, the car falls and only the timely arrival of Bumblebee prevents a catastrophe. The three Autobots manage to get the car back onto the bridge and make off without their covers being blown.

Back at base, Grimlock retells his heroic exploits to Denny, while Bumblebee instructs Fixit to monitor the emergency channels for more fires. After that demoralized Strongarm tries to turn in her Decepticon Hunter as she insists that, according to the rules, she needs to be placed on administrative leave for endangering bystanders during the chase. Aqua didn't say much on that. She just looked down. Bumblebee knew this is mostly because they couldn't save Elena from Steeljaw. What happened tonight was like "adding more salt in wounds" like humans say. Which why he tries to refuse, but the Hunter accidentally goes off and destroys some of Denny's garden gnomes with a laser blast, which only reinforces Strongarm's feelings of being a hazard to innocents. AquaStar once again didn't do anything. She just went to her own room to cry.

With Strongarm off field duty, Fixit works on attaching Grimlock's trailer hitch to Bumblebee's tail end, much to the Autobot's discomfort. Denny advises Bumblebee that he needs to do something to give Strongarm a confidence-boosting "win" and get her back in the field, so they come up with the idea of rigging up a control panel so she can assist Fixit, a plan the fussy Mini-Con reluctantly agrees to. They soon have an external control panel rigged up and try to get Strongarm to use it to find a pattern to the fires. Unfortunately, the buttons are scaled to Mini-Con-sized digits, and she accidentally triggers the Scrapyard's defense systems. Though they're quickly shut down again, Strongarm is further demoralized and goes to sit in a corner in truck mode. Fixit detects a fire in Crown City State Park, and Bumblebee has him pull up information on Crazybolt and Slicedice. Bumblebee not-so-subtly hints that they could really use Strongarm's help with this mission, but nothing doing.

Meanwhile, AquaStar still felt sad for failing as well, but then her watch started to glow. She looked at to see it was a call. Who would it be? She activated it and in her watch came hologram message from PeaceStar, the Star of wind and water. She was surprised that ancient Star made contact to her than Elena, but PeaceStar told that since she is Star of water she has rights to get advice from former ones. Aqua told Peace why she felt so sad, that she couldn't protect Elena and now she and her partner Strongarm took administrative leave because they almost caused trouble to innocents. In this PeaceStar first listened and then told she sound like Elena back when she joined Autobots. She told the story when she died and how Elena took it hard. This impressed Aqua by hearing this story. But from it, she learned an important lesson; everyone makes mistakes, but what really matters is how you respond to them. In this, she left her room and went to the command center.

Bumblebee and Grimlock eventually reach the park with their Stars and locate the two Decepticons and the battle that ensues results in another fire starting. Bumblebee realizes the blaze has quickly gotten too big to leave to the already-overtaxed human firefighters and lets the Decepticons flee. Complicating matters, they find a small group of trapped bird watchers. Gaia and Young went look after the humans, when Fixit and Denny divert tanker planes to help while Grimlock and Bumblebee create a fire break, however as it turns out, the planes are still too far away to arrive in time to save the humans. Even Gaia and young got tired and bird watchers took them far from the fire, so they won't burn first. Grimlock is ready to break cover to save them, but Bumblebee realizes it's too late even for that, as the inferno has grown to the point where even the Autobots are starting to heat up, meaning carrying the humans through it would basically doom them. Bumblebee radios back to base and starts recording a message for Optimus Prime to apologize for his failure, but when Strongarm objects and tries to talk the lieutenant out of giving up after a mistake, he turns her own words right around on her. In this Aqua came forward and agreed with Bumblebee encouraging Strongarm to go and help them. With help from Denny and Fixit, a reinvigorated Strongarm heads up the mountain with a load of water and is able to create a trail up to the trapped bird watchers. While Bumblebee and Grimlock continue fighting the fire, Strongarm takes the humans to safety. Meanwhile, AquaStar activated her watch after a long time and got a new outfit. A golden blue armor with pearls and golden trident, while her hair looked like a wavy ocean. She jumps high until she floats above the forest and raised her trident to the sky. Right then out nowhere rain started to pour hard to tame and shut down the fire for good.

Back in the scrapyard, the team watches a news broadcast about the fire. Gaia and Young congratulate Aqua for her new upgrade and Bumblebee return Strongarm's Decepticon Hunter. Strongarm gives it an experimental swing in blade mode, coming within inches of decapitating more of Denny's gnomes... and much to Denny's relief, not a one is harmed because she's a professional.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Crashed ship Alchemor...**

Elena just lay on the berth. It was almost the only thing she ever did unless she decided to take shower or something. So far Steeljaw hadn't done any harm to her. Only caressing her by face, shoulders or arms, but it didn't change much. Elena knew showing affection in Cybertron was totally different from Earth's, which why for her those so-called affections didn't work much. Steeljaw had noticed it after a couple of times too and he had put note since Elena is...was human she doesn't react like other femmes. That's why without her knowing Steeljaw had started to study how humans do show affection to each other. He was now reading some of it at his new desk, which he got recently to his quarters.

Right, then Thunderhoof knock the door before he enters.

"Yo Steeljaw, those two are lookin' for ya," he said.

"Did they tell why?" asked Steeljaw.

"Nope."

"Fine," said Steeljaw. He knew that when it's something about him, Elena or something else that shouldn't be spread out to others it means is a serious matter, at least to him. "I'll be there shortly."

After this, Thunderhoof left. Steeljaw got up and looked on Elena. He knew she would just ignore him or wouldn't allow to touch her. So he let her be and left.

Once the door closed Elena waited til steps sound far. She got up from the berth and walk to the door. She heard while behind it to check if there's anyone else there. She knew Steeljaw had point on one thing. Some of the cons did want to kill her because they blame her for getting into prison ship. And she might recognize some of them too. Although it been like few months after Cybertron was back as it used to be, Elena didn't come forward to the council since...that day.

Elena shook her head to clear her head. She needs to concentrate. She opened the door and looked both sides before going out. And from there it went quietly. This time she checked twice if there are cons coming or going and it went quite smoothly. She wasn't sure where she was going but better look around to know where is what.

So far no one saw her and she had gone so far that who knows where she was. She wasn't even sure from where she came from. Oh great, that's what we need. Getting lost in Starship full of criminals.

Right then her thoughts got interrupted when she finds herself near one entrance which leads to on huge hallway. She peeked to see what was there and find lots of caretaker mini-cons working while few guards watching over. To her surprise, they all looked like Fixit, but that's when she remembered what Steeljaw told. Fixit must have been on one section which got apart from the ship. And Aqua and Strongarm did mention that there were more mini-cons in the ship they found underwater. So, there should be more caretaker mini-cons. But that's when she looked closely and saw how badly they looked. They were all worn out. The cons must have turned them into slaves. This made her angry.

Right, then one of the mini-cons fall because been exhausted. the guard noticed this and point the weapon at it. In this Elena had enough and charged on the guard making him shot elsewhere. In this mini-cons stopped and were amazed to see her.

"Hey! Get back to work!" shouted another guard. In this Elena throw the first one at it. While the guards tried to recover, Elena went check the mini-con who got tired.

"Are you okay?" she asked from it.

"I can't believe it. You are Star Supreme." said mini-con.

Right, then the guard got up and were really mad by now. Elena, however, stood in front of them trying to protect the mini-con.

"You lay one hand on them and I ..."

"You what?" said one guard. "It's two against one, missy. You won't win."

Elena knew this, but she was going to try. She took fighting position waiting for them to their move. One of the guards charged at her, but she managed to dodge his strikes. Until she got hit right in the stomach and she falls on her knees. She forgot that cons either fight dirty or they don't care to hurt ladies. And there could be possible that they do both. While on her knees the guards started to kick her all over, but she didn't say a word. As a daughter of Optimus Prime, she knew she has to support this; survive this.

"Hmph! She doesn't even scream." said one of the guards. They got tired of kicking her and yet she remained the same. She, however, had got too tired. After getting kicked in the same place more than once, Elena wished to just lay down and let her body calm down and recover. But she knew it won't be possible right now.

"Well, maybe This will make her." said other guard and prepared his gun to aim Elena.

 **"STOP!"**

Heard voice near the entrance. However, Elena didn't get the chance to see who it was because her optics were shutting down. The only things she saw before that was someone coming forward and after that two more. After that, she fell in recharge.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I'm glad I managed to put this up, right before going to sleep. See ya


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Yes. I managed to put this one up. I have had many things to do and there will be more till June. We got visitors coming to us which means we had to clean the house more than once. Plus many activities. I tell you this now so you know why it will take so long. Plus I also try to finish my story "TFP: Robots In Disguise 2" as well. I'm just trying figure out how to end while wait what will come next. I so far had heard that they will make Season 3, but there is also an animated movie, So I don't know how to go on from there. I may start another fiction that maybe my version of season 3 like I did "TFPRID Return of dark energon". I intend to continue it, but I have been busy with these ones. ^^

Anyhow if you keep finding errors, ignore them. I try my best to check before putting chapter up, but you can never know for sure.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena wakes up and finds herself in the same room in the same berth. She didn't need to guess who brought her back since the person was standing in one corner of the room. And by the look on his face, she could guess that he was waiting his turn to speak For what she didn't need to ask when she felt something or someone hitching her waist back together. She looked in that direction and find one of those working mini-cons finishing the work.

"All done now." said mini-con. "I'm impressed that you managed to handle all that. You could have started to bleed from inside if they had kept it up or worse."

"I was expecting the worse," said Elena and tried to sit up.

"If that would've happened, you wouldn't be here," said Steeljaw with bit anger in his tone. "Mini-con, I would like to talk with your patient."

"Um, yes, sir." said mini-con bit worried. "I'll be near to make diagnose," it said before left the room. Elena tried to speak against, but mini-con already left outside.

"He is allowed to check you. He won't be ordered back to work with others," said Steeljaw as he sat down near her. He probably guessed why she was worried. In this Elena didn't reply and looked away. "I already told you, giving me a silent treatment won't..." he said before he got slapped hard right to his face.

"I know what you said!" yelled Elena. "But If you expect me to thank you for saving me and forget it, then you're wrong!"

"This is because of the mini-cons. Am I right?" asked Steeljaw.

"It sure is!" she yelled. "How dare you to do this to them. They're not slaves! You cons make me sick!"

"Look, I..."

"Don't try anything! You're not better than rest. You're one of the worse. I hate..." she yelled more until she stopped and placed her hand on her mouth.

"Is everything okay?" asked Steeljaw, since he notices that she started to look like...

Right, then Elena moved to the side of the berth and throw up to the floor. Luckily for her, it wasn't anything disgusting. It looked to be just energon, but considering that every Cybertronian has it, it could either means to clear the tanks (like puke) or that you're deadly sick (when you throw up blood).

Steeljaw was confused too. He didn't know she really meant that they make her sick or she really is sick for some reason. He got up and went to get mini-con quickly to check her. Once mini-con saw her condition it came quickly near her and started first ask questions of how is she feeling, did somewhere hurt, etc. By how Steeljaw saw her, she did look like she was going to throw up more, but why he didn't know. He was right in there. Soon as she felt another wave of nauseous to come, mini-con already helped her to the washroom to clear her tank. While she has calmed down a bit, mini-con came to Steeljaw.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It looks more like she is feeling nauseous. It's nothing deadly, though, her levels aren't showing anything life threat, but she, however, needs to refuel to recover properly."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"That I'm not sure. She didn't seem to have any signs of sickness when I last checked her. It looked like it came after that." said mini-con.

Steeljaw tried to think. Mini-con might have point. It must have happened after that. But the only thing that happened was that he tried to talk to her and then she started to yell at him. Obviously, she was going to say… Could it be possible?

"I'll go inform Saberhorn and Glowstrike," said Steeljaw and started to leave, but stopped at door and looked on mini-con. "Watch over her, until I come. If she stops throwing up, help her to get washed and put her back to rest."

"Yes, sir." said mini-con, before Steeljaw left.

* * *

While walking to command center Steeljaw had tried to think possible reasons for what was going on with Star Supreme. As he came there, Saberhorn and Glowstrike were there. Luckily to him, they didn't look so angry.

"So, how's our guest?" asked Saberhorn.

"She recovers from the beating," said Steeljaw. "She was going to say 'H' word to me."

"H as handsome?" asked Saberhorn jokingly.

"Hate, my friend," said Steeljaw.

"Not surprised," said Glowstrike. "What stopped her?"

"She started to throw up," said Steeljaw. In this Saberhorn and Glowstrike showed bit disgusted look.

"Do you know what caused it?" asked Saberhorn.

"I so far have a guess," said Steeljaw. "I don't usually ask this, but how about we let one mini-con to her."

"This isn't just because she might get sick again," said Glowstrike.

"Well, just in case," said Steeljaw. "But also calm her down. Otherwise, she might try to sneak out again and try free all mini-cons."

"I see what you're after with this," said Saberhorn. "But I don't think it will be a permanent solution."

"I know. I'm still thinking of it," said Steeljaw.

"Well, for your luck, there's plenty of them, so you may get that one mini-con," said Glowstrike.

"Thank you," said Steeljaw.

"It will be best if you also place a sign or something on that mini-con so others will know," said Saberhorn. "Otherwise She might use for advantage."

"Of course," said Steeljaw.

* * *

After talking about other matters Steeljaw was already heading back to his quarters. He managed to convince them to let one mini-con off the work, Saberhorn is right. It won't help all of it. She would calm down first, but she might try to get all mini-cons free sooner or later. He only hopes he could win her Spark before that. That is if it stops her doing anything reckless.

When he came to his quarters, he was relieved to see that everything has calmed down now. Elena was back on resting in berth, while mini-con finished cleaning the mess.

"How is she?" he asked from mini-con.

"She stopped throwing up a while ago and I help her to get washed and back to berth as you ordered." said mini-con. "Her levels are getting to normal readings, but it will be best to let her rest more couple of cycles."

"Good," said Steeljaw.

Right, then both heard soft mumbling and saw Elena getting up to sit.

"Miss Star, you should go back to rest." said mini-con.

"I'm fine," she said.

"That really depends on your attitude," said Steeljaw. "I may not be a doctor and I don't have any idea what caused you nausea, but I think it's because what you were about to say."

Elena remained to look at him confusedly and so did mini-con.

"You can't hate someone."

"That doesn't make any sense." said mini-con, but then covered it's mouth by realizing what had said. In this, Elena picked it up and hold near to protect it if Steeljaw tried to do something. Luckily Steeljaw didn't get mad.

"I know it sounds stupid, but we already know miss Star isn't ordinary Cybertronian," said Steeljaw. In this, Elena looked down, because she had a pretty good guess what he was meaning. "They say your main element is love. Meaning you have also certain limits. Like you must look after everyone's best interest. You can't allow injustice, mistreatment. It explains what happened back there. Which means you may hate some actions, but when it came to shouting at me, it means you can't hate a person." In this Steeljaw lift her chin to make her look on him. "Am I right?"

In this Elena closed her optics while tears started to come out. He was right. She can hate something like cruel actions or hurt people, but she can't hate the person who does it. It, however, makes sense. Sometimes, like in war, many people are ordered to kill against their own wishes, so you can't hate them, if not actions they do. And still, as Star of love, she can't hate someone. Mini-con looked up at her worriedly.

Then she felt something unexpected. Steeljaw kissed her on her forehead. Mini-con looked confused too, but mostly because it didn't know what kiss is. After that he let her be.

"By the way, I ask if one of the mini-cons will remain with you," said Steeljaw. "Considering that you already need help three times, having one near just case you get sick again."

"And that I forget the rest of mini-cons?" she asked.

Steeljaw sighs for that. He did expect this, but not so soon. She is too clever.

"I don't have many chances for that," he said. "It was enough that they allowed one for you. But even if I would have wanted to give all of them to you, It won't work."

"He is right." said mini-con. "Saberhorn and Glowstrike wouldn't let all of us go just like that."

"Wait, what?" said Elena. "Is Saberhorn leader here?"

"One of them actually." said mini-con. "There is...or was three members in leadership. Saberhorn, Glowstrike and Scorponok."

"Was?"

"Your friends handled Scorponok," said Steeljaw. "But after that, they picked me to the leadership team."

"Oh why I'm Not surprised," said Elena sarcasm. He was expecting that answer.

"By the way, I was asked to mark the mini-con, so others will know not to order it back to work."

"NO!" said Elena and hold tightly mini-con against her like a child would to a favorite toy. "You may claw up your team-mates, but I won't let you harm this one."

Steeljaw looked bit annoyed. It was either that she was making this hard or how she was holding mini-con at herself. To be honest, the way she holds mini-con, you may wonder could it choke on her chest. Oh great. Now she is making him feel jealous.

"Fine then," he said annoyed. "Then you can put something on it, so he won't be mistaken on others," he said before left the room.

Elena sighs for relief and lets go of mini-con.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," said Minicon. "Although I almost get crushed by you"

"I'm sorry," she said, before notice the collar. "What is this?"

"Inhibitor collar." said mini-con. "They put it on us to prevent us to use our weapons and to transform."

"How awful."

"We have been put on work ever since Alchemor crashlanded," said Minicon.

"This truly is Alchemor." said Elena.

"Do you know about it?"

"It the very reason my father send Bumblebee and his team here," said Elena.

"Your father? As in Optimus Prime? There are Autobots here on this planet?" asked Minicon.

"Yes. My father is also here, but he is another side of the Earth looking for other Decepticons," said Elena. "But Bumblebee and others are nearby...wherever this is."

"That's great news!" said Minicon. "If there's any chance we could get help and take down all these cons before they get the ship fixed."

"Fixed?" asked Elena. "Are they trying to escape?"

"Soon as the ship is fixed, they intend to leave and go wherever they want." explained mini-con.

"Then we must do our best to slow that progress," said Elena. "But also we must think a plan to get help. Sending a message would be too risky, so one of us must escape."

"I agree on that, my lady," said Minicon. "Luckily we heard things have got slow since Saberhorn failed to get thermatanium."

"That was our doing," said Elena.

"It was?" asked Minicon and then sighs. "That's good. If it weren't for that, we would have been ahead of the schedule. But instead, we are way behind."

"Well, it might get more behind now," said Elena. "Fixit is probably checking every Decepticon activity and Bee and others may go to stop them from finding here."

"Fixit? He wouldn't be mini-con like us?" asked Minicon.

"Yes, " said Elena. " We found him when we got here. He has helped us a lot to catch criminals."

"He must have been in the section that got loose before the ship crashed." said mini-con.

"It may also explain why we couldn't find Saberhorn on the list when we found him," said Elena.

"Of course not." said mini-con. "The list you had holds only the criminals of that section only. The full list is held here, in the main computer."

"Thought so…" said Elena. "But right now we need to look the way escape. The sooner we get help the sooner this is over."

"You're right, my lady."

"No need to be official. You can call me Elena," she said smiling.

"Oh, okay. I'm Toolbox."

"Toolbox?"

"Is it weird?" asked Toolbox.

"No, no. It's a good name," she said and smiled again.

Toolbox couldn't help to notice that when she smiled he felt calm and not so scared. It must be something about her. She is Star Supreme after all. Maybe things are getting better now that she is here to help.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** Done. I'm still thinking about what to come up next. See ya next time


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hi guys. I have many things going on now. And I mean in real life. I have tried to continue many stories as I can. If you see errors try to ignore them. I tried to check before putting this here.

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Somewhere in canyons, away team was looking for another Decepticon signal. But for some reason, they couldn't get a better signal. So far they need to go a bit ahead to get the better signal. Sideswipe irritates the others by recounting a story of how he tricked Strongarm into thinking he could time travel. Flame and Ash were already counting who should smack sense to him before someone decides to silence him for good in a bad way. Windblade complains about his inability to remain quiet but is alarmed when Optimus Prime stumbles. Though he claims to be alright, a short time later a couple of Mini-Cons jump out of a nearby bush and proceed to knock him down with their ice and fire powers. Though Windblade's ready to step in, Drift sends AshStar, Jetstorm, and Slipstream to deal with the pair, holding her back as the fight will test his students. Unfortunately, the three students are overcome by their opponents, so the larger Autobots move in, at which point their opponents disappear in a flash of light. Soon as the mini-cons disappeared Optimus contacts Fixit who is able to identify them as Swelter and Glacius, but can't find a record of the Razorpaw that the pair mentioned. This surprised Sideswipe and FlameStar. So far all Decepticons they had found were from Alchemor, but this Razorpaw wasn't. Where did he come from? But that wasn't what worried Windblade. She was now worried about Optimus health, but he told it's not important. They needed to focus on capturing those Decepticons. So they kept going.

The Autobots move out to continue their search and Optimus soon detects a signal ahead. The Autobots suggest Optimus hang back as he seems weakened, but he intends to face the Decepticon with the rest of the team. Windblade talks with Drift, Sideswipe, and Stars, who believe Prime knows what he's doing. Stars tired told that if He would be so weak as expected, Elena would have asked so before left and that as Prime knows how to fight even as weak. Sadly, Windblade resolves to protect Optimus herself. As they split up to search, Windblade starts attacking nearby suspicious bushes. When one bush seems particularly active, she pushes Optimus down, only to discover the hidden danger within the bush is actually a woodchuck. To been annoyed and to defend its territory the creature attacks her, sending her off a cliff and into a swiftly flowing river. Sideswipe gives chase and, after one attempt to rescue her fails, manages to grab her just short of a massive waterfall. Despite limping from an injured leg, Windblade is still determined to protect Optimus. The Autobots are unaware they're being spied on from afar by Swelter and Glacius, who have brought them to the attention of Razorpaw himself.

Optimus's team finds a deserted army base full of military vehicles. On finding a hangar which has clearly been broken into, Optimus splits them into two teams — one to go in and check it out, and the other to check the immediate area. Windblade successfully argues she should be on the latter team so she can accompany Optimus. The Stars knew that she still hasn't learned, but decided not to speak while one of them goes with one team and another one with another. A short time after entering the hangar, Sideswipe and Drift are attacked by Swelter and Glacius who trap them in a cocoon of metal. AshStar, who was with them manages to escape outside. Though disgruntled at their treatment by Razorpaw, the two Mini-Cons head outside to help their companion. Optimus, FlameStar, and Windblade hear the noise from the hangar and saw AshStar coming for them, but are interrupted by Razorpaw. Windblade throws Optimus aside with Stars to tackle Razorpaw herself, however, Razorpaw reveals that contrary to what she thinks: he is after her, not Optimus. Stars tried help, but Razorpaw managed to push them away like they were nothing. Swelter and Glacius join the battle, occupying Optimus long enough for Razorpaw to drain some of Windblade's energon reserves. Razorpaw moves in on Optimus, but the two Mini-Cons start bickering with him. Optimus, who has been feigning defeat, takes the opportunity to level the three Decepticons. Even Stars took chance and got their new outfit upgrade to help Optimus to defeat the cons, knocking out Razorpaw and smashing Swelter and Glacius between two jeeps.

After Optimus helps Windblade up, the pair enter the hangar and start freeing Sideswipe and Drift, although Drift says there's no hurry as Sideswipe has finally been forced to shut up. Hearing this Stars started to make victory dance for enjoying silence and for once Sideswipe gets something on him. But after that, they helped Optimus and Windblade to get them free.

After getting even Sideswipe, they got another signal getting near at them from outside. They went look what it is and find it to be a Cybertronian spaceship. The team was ready to fight, but for some reason, Optimus and Stars knew that whoever is on the ship isn't the enemy.

Right, when the ship landed, it's doors opened and someone was in the entrance. Whoever it was it got Star and Optimus's optics wide for a surprise.

"You!"

* * *

Back in a crashed ship, Elena has mostly now rested in the berth. According to Toolbox, she was still weak. Even if she didn't look so sick, her energy level was still a bit low of normal, as Toolbox would say. Honestly, you could say it's because she threw up energon, which means she needs to refuel.

Steeljaw comes into the room with a cube of energon. He placed it on the table near her, but she didn't take it. She simply looked away.

"You need to refuel," he said. "And it's not poisoned."

"Wouldn't your new friends notice energon is getting low because of me?" she asked.

"We got enough energon in storage. Some here drink it more often in Rec room."

"But wouldn't you need it for the ship too?" she asked.

"I was going to ask that, but Saberhorn showed old maps and I think you know what they were," said Steeljaw and showed the map.

"The old energon mines on Earth during the war."

"Yes. It looks like some of them were left here when the war ended and it's true some of them are way far from here, but there are a couple of mines near here and we have sent those with such experience to collect energon we need."

Elena didn't answer on that. It's true when they defeat Megatron the war ended. To be honest, she never asked about the mines back then. She totally forgot them. All they did was first go to Cybertron to revive it and then they came back to pick their things and other cons who survived and then left. Not to mention, there were also certain energon mines they never get hands on. And now all they needed was to pick energon signal and to find them. To be honest they probably found one of those mines which belong to Megatron, since he took most of them and hid them well.

Even still after hearing it Elena hadn't touched the cube. Steeljaw noticed this but decided to let her be. In the end, she will drink.

"I'll go intend some things now. You try to recover yourself meanwhile," he said.

"Like you would care?" she said. "I can't escape like this, so why to try to heal me?"

"I just do," he said and left.

* * *

After some time, mini-con Toolbox was walking through the hallway. Now that he has become Star Supreme's caretaker, he was released from hard work and allowed move freely. He, however, was still bit afraid so he moved carefully. Toolbox arrived at the room just when Steeljaw was also coming to there. Toolbox got scared when he saw him coming.

"You came to check her?" asked Steeljaw.

"Yes, sir." said toolbox.

"What you have so far?"

"She seems to be better now, but it would be much better if her energy and energon levels would get back to normal."

"What if not?"

"It will slow her healing progress or get worse."

"Let's hope then she has got at least energon level up. I left her cube before I left," said Steeljaw.

"Oh. Then she should be much better now," said Toolbox.

Steeljaw opened the door to the room. But when they came in what they saw shocked them both. The energon cube was untouched and Elena looked too tired and weak.

"Sweet Solus Prime!" said Toolbox and went quickly check her. Just like as he feared. Her levels just got lower than last time.

"What's wrong with you?! I told you that you need to refuel!" yelled Steeljaw to her.

"Why would you care…" she said.

"Miss Star Supreme, you need to refuel. Otherwise, you may get worse and die," said Toolbox.

Elena didn't reply. To be honest she didn't want to get worse. What she really wanted was getting healed up quickly as possible, pick Toolbox and out of the place and get back to others. But she just didn't want to take the energon. She didn't want to give any pleasure to her captives to eat from their hands.

Then Steeljaw had it. He moved her so she could face him. She did try put against, but she was already too weak. Toolbox was scared of what he will do, but he still was too scared to go against con who could make him into Scrap. So he covered his optics and looked away.

Steeljaw holds Elena still by one hand and with a free one, he picked the cube, drink it and then did something unexpected. He kissed her. This surprised her and remained in shock when she felt energon flow into her mouth.

After he was done, Steeljaw broke the so-called 'kiss'. While he removed his mouth from her, Elena still remained shocked. Toolbox peeks out and remained confused since he didn't see what happened.

"Would you now refuel or you want me to repeat it?" asked Steeljaw seriously.

That got Elena back to reality. She was going to raise her hand and slap him for doing that, but she put a note that she was still weak. In fact, none of this wouldn't have happened if she would have refueled. Is there someone to blame it's herself.

She tried to reach the cube to finish it by herself now, but her hands were shaking by lifting it. In Steeljaw took hold of her hand and placed the cube on it. In this, he moved to the door, while she started to drink it carefully. Once the door closed Steeljaw remained a bit confused himself. What he just did back there? Obviously, he did it to make sure that she will refuel, but it felt…. strange. But why? Now that he remembers, while he was passing through the area to find more Decepticons, he had put note how humans act. Wasn't it that something humans did when they were...together as a couple. What was it again…? Kiss.

He moved one claw on his mouth remembering how it felt, how she felt, how she looked. She obviously knew what it was, which explains why she was shocked. And yet still...it felt nice.

"I see now why humans use it a lot," he said to himself. In this, he started to walk away. After what happened Star Supreme needs another cube to recover. Of course, she will now drink it for sure, but he wouldn't mind finding another way to get kiss her again.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS^^**

 **AN:** Okay. I'll go back to write more.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Hi. Sorry for taking so long, but I got many things going on here. I also try re-check my former works. And I also notice I need to fix some of them, so it will take long for me to do things for now. And here's some message for certain ones.

 **To JJ:** Thank you for been worried about me. I'm fine. I'm a grown-up woman and I can handle the situation.

 **To Solange Griffin/awesomefox02:** I have been calm so far, but I have, to be honest, that you to my other accounts and ask when I continue and other stuff really annoys me.

Okay, all said and done for now.

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena was sitting on the berth once more. By the look on her face, you could now notice that she is okay now, but she wasn't happy. Well, either sad or angry. More like depressed.

Steeljaw came in with another cube of energon. Ever since she refused to refuel one time and he kissed her he has now stayed there till she refuels. Luckily he hasn't been asked for anything important now. When others in leadership team heard what happened they were...well, at first they made a joke on that it sure saves on energon, but taking note they need her alive the joke end there. So, they really suggested that he should try to convince her to trust him. Unbelievable.

He placed the cube on the table near her when he saw her face.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Elena just looked away.

Steeljaw sighs for this. She is doing it again. In this, he sat near her.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"You will just use them against me," she said.

"I won't," he said while gently lifting her face up to look at him. She looked directly into his yellow optics a while before she moves her head away and shut hers. This leaves him confused a bit. She didn't want to look at him, but not because she doesn't want to talk. It looked like she was scared. Was she afraid that he will...what is it again...kiss her again? Looks like it did affect her. Well, it makes sense, she is not like any other Cybertronian. She used to live on this planet, as the rumor says. 'This planet...'

"Um...May I come in?" heard the voice behind. It was Toolbox on the door, who had found both in deep silence.

Then Steeljaw gets up and goes to the other door, which leads to the bathroom.

"Make sure she refuels, mini-con," said Steeljaw before left the room. This surprised Elena and tried to look at what was going on, he has gone.

Both of them remained quiet.

"Um...What happened?" asked Toolbox.

"I...do not know…" said Elena and looked at the door of the bathroom where was heard the shower going on.

* * *

In Scrapyard Bee team got another con into a stasis pod. After doing so they went to the command center to see if there's anything new. Ever since Elena got captured Bumblebee asked Fixit to check any activity near. Who knows if Elena has managed to escape or one of the Steeljaw's gang was onto something, which they could capture and ask where they are.

"Anything, Fixit?" asked Bumblebee.

"Not so car-tar-Far, sir," said Fixit. "And it looks like there isn't any Decepticon activity for now."

"I don't know usually complain, but I really wish there would be one and it would be one of those, who got free by Steeljaw, " said YoungStar.

"Well, we all do," said Bumblebee. "But we need to be patient."

"You haven't, by the way, informed this to Optimus, haven't you," asked AquaStar.

"No.," said Bumblebee. "I'm not even sure how to say it. You can't just call and say "I guess what she did again. Gets captured by bad guys just save us". I'm not even sure how he will react."

"You know, if you put on that way, he won't take it well," said GaiaStar.

"Umm...Lieutenant..." said Fixit. "We got visitors..." he said and showed the screen, but that was soon unnecessary when they heard a sound of engines above them. They look up and saw familiar ship landing near the scrapyard, but out of sight from public eyes.

Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock went to check the ship. It's Cybertronian for sure, but who is another case The doors of the ship opened and showed familiar faces.

"What are you doing?" asked Strongarm. Out of the ship came out Sideswipe, Drift, Windblade, and Optimus Prime.

"We got a lift back here," said Sideswipe.

"We all can see that," said Bumblebee. "But weren't you looking other Decepticons in other continents? And "

"We were until these got worried," said Windblade pointing FlameStar, AshStar and...

"SweetStar?" Yes, SweetStar was with them. FlameStar and AshStar stood side of her, while she tried to look to find someone.

"But if she is here then..." Bumblebee said and look upon the ship, where Optimus stood, while familiar faces came forward.

"The team Prime!"

"Strongarm, they already had passed by here," said Sideswipe.

Yes, in the ship's door was standing Ultra Magnus, Arcee and Bulkhead with Optimus Prime.

"Looks like the old team is back together," said Bumblebee, while they all came forward and Bulkhead him a bearhug.

"Most of it, actually," Arcee said. "We still not sure where Wheeljack, Ratchet, and Smokescreen are."

"But you could still say the team is back." joked Bulkhead.

"But how come they are here?" asked Grimlock.

"We were surprised as well," said Ultra Magnus. "Once we came to Cybertron to return prisoners back, SweetStar informed us to Star Tower without telling no reason. Then before we could ask why someone was knocking at the door. We were sent through space bridge to our ship and SweetStar set our coordinates to here."

"And she didn't tell you why?" asked Bumblebee and looked on FlameStar and AshStar who were still with SweetStar. They shook their head telling they didn't know what was going on.

"Well, we really could use more help," said Strongarm.

"Help? What has happened?" asked Windblade.

Bumblebee looks stern and worried as if what had was something embarrassing or hurtful.

"Bumblebee, what is it?" asked Optimus. In this Bumblebee straight at him.

"Elena was captured."

Everyone was shocked to hear this, including Stars.

"Again?! Why is that the cons want from her?" said Bulkhead.

"Take it easy, Bulk," said Arcee.

Optimus looked on Bumblebee showing calm yet worried look. As much as he hates to think his daughter was captured by Decepticons, there has to be a reason she was taken.

"Tell me what happened?"

* * *

Back in a crashed ship, Elena was getting tired to just lay down and do nothing. Luckily, she has refueled enough to feel a bit better and get up but get up for what. To be honest, there was nothing to do here, since she was a prisoner.

"Getting tired?" asked Steeljaw, while he was making something on his desk.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said. "I don't usually complain because I usually do something while I have to stay in one place."

"You can go out for a walk if you want," said Steeljaw.

"And come across with a con who wants kill me?"

"You can go with someone who doesn't. Like Clampdown or Thunderhoof…"

"Or you. No, thank you."

"I would, but I will be needed with others," said Steeljaw.

"So, it's either grab or mafia reindeer."

"I would find someone else if you don't like them."

"Who doesn't want to kill me?"

"Let see, if I don't count those who have been here already. There's Overload,... "

"Pass. He wants to use me to lure my dad."

"Okay… There's one named Bisk..."

"game-geek. Unless I can shut him up I'll pass."

"Quillfire?"

"He believes authorities are tyrants, so I don't think it will work."

"True...Springload?"

"There's NO WAY I'm getting near that Crazy frog!" At this point, Steeljaw was losing patience.

"Groundpounder?" he asked with a low growl. Elena stayed to think a while.

"Well, he could do, but Aren't you worried he might crush me?"

"He won't carry you if that's what you mean. He simply will walk next to you," explained Steeljaw. " But if you want I could another one make sure he won't stumble on you."

"If it is grab or mafia reindeer, fine with me."

"Then it's deal," said Steeljaw while finished what he was doing. "Here," he said and gave her silver bracelet.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It lets me know if something happens to you and locates you."

"Like tracking device and health meter?"

"Yes"

Elena remained looking at him. Was he really concerned about her? But why? Because he thinks she is weak. Well, maybe a little, but wouldn't he just then keep her in the room. But instead, he is… No. Don't let him trick you. He is sneaky Decepticon who tries to get what he wants. The only thing he cares is to take over the Earth.

Steeljaw could notice that she was doubting. So, he left the bracelet near her and headed to the door.

"I have other things handle. I'll ask Clampdown and Groundpounder to show you the place," he said. In one moment he looked at her, but no one didn't say a word before he left. Elena only remained confused. This is totally different than before. In Starship Nemesis she was an object to use against Autobots. That's how Megatron did. But Steeljaw always was looking after. Why?

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **But no meanie ones**

 **AN:** So far okay. I have another thing to do and I'll try to continue this when I can. Especially since my grandma is in the hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** Finally, I don't why it took longer to write this. It's probably because I have been occupied or feeling bit low. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

In scrapyard, there was deep silence. Both team Bee and team Prime were waiting for their leaders. Both teams were now aware what has happened to Elena. Well, in this it's obvious to guess why Decepticons would capture her. Well, mostly in time of war, but what would a group of criminals want from Star Supreme?

"Steeljaw wants to take over the Earth, maybe he took Elena because she is from here," suggested Sideswipe.

"She doesn't know all about Earth. She only knows the usual things, like how human system works or nature," said Arcee.

"And what comes to Cybertron, she hasn't been in contact with council sometime now." remind Strongarm.

"But she is still an important person in Cybertron," said Windblade.

"So, only possible use of her is to ask knowledge of this planet or ask ransom of her," said Drift.

"Or make sure we won't bother their plans," said Ultra Magnus.

"Well, let's hope she knows to keep her stand there," said Grimlock.

"After facing Megatron and Starscream and an army of Decepticons, she can handle it," said Bulkhead.

"Well, let's hope she is okay," said Windblade. Then all of them looked on Stars who tried to look through Star connection. To be honest, this was their first try, so it was good that SweetStar was guiding them. Jetstorm and Slipstream watch them.

"Any luck?" asked Arcee.

"Sadly, no," said SweetStar. "Since this is their first time, they need to learn first to do so and find the right mind without entering the private area."

"They need to learn first the basics before going to Supreme's mind," explain Ultra Magnus.

"Didn't Elena learned this fast?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yes, but then again she became Star Supreme. I'm not surprised she learned it because of that," said SweetStar.

"Well, if she would be here she would tell. Oh wait, she isn't," said Sideswipe.

"No need to lower the mood as it is," said FlameStar while still was in meditation pose eyes closed.

Soon Optimus and Bumblebee came forward with Fixit.

"Well?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"As much I want to save my daughter, we still don't know where they are or where they keep her," said Optimus.

"We better keep eye on any Decepticon activity," said Bumblebee. "We don't know which of them could be them, so we better check them and meanwhile continue our mission."

"So, how we will do it, then?" asked Sideswipe.

"We go as usual. But since the ground bridge is still broke, it would be best you go with the ship."

"We will help on your mission if you like," said Ultra Magnus. "As soon ground bridge is ready we can take you to the needed area."

"Good. Meanwhile, Bumblebee and others will continue on here any closest Decepticon activity. If any of the groups learn something about whereabouts of Elena report to the base."

"Meanwhile, we Stars continue with practicing on the Star connection," said SweetStar.

"Okay, since it's settled. Let's rev up and roll out!" said Bumblebee.

* * *

Meanwhile, in crashed Alchemor, Elena was walking with Groundpounder and Clampdown. As much she wished to dump those two and run, she knew it would be useless. She doesn't know where to go and not to mention she promised to help Toolbox and his mini-con friends. So, it would be best to just walk around calmly without getting any suspicion and look around. Plus, for some reason, she has placed the bracelet Steeljaw gave her. By so far, it looked similar to Nemesis. Well, you could say it felt like in Nemesis, since it was full of Decepticons. It just felt bit different. Maybe because she was now the same size as others. plus, there were many different types of Decepticons. There were mostly Insecticons and vehicons. But there are also Sharkticons, Chompazoids and lots of mini-cons, mostly cyclones or torpedo types.

While walking Elena could sense everyone watching at her and then whisper to each other. Some of them even spoke out loud, in which she could tell some of them know who she is. Well, for that she wasn't surprised. Most of them were the criminals she did send to prison before she left the front of the council. But she did spot also some who she hasn't see at all. Mini-cons for example.

While they were walking two cyclone mini-cons rolled close to them and transformed and looked at her curiously. One of them looked like a gargoyle and one like red dragon.

Elena didn't know there could be mini-cons that look like creatures of Earth. She kneels down to look at them. They kept looking at her like an animal would when they tried to figure out is the human good or bad. She opens her hand to them and they look at it curiously.

But then suddenly someone threw oil can at her, in which half of her head was covered by black greasy liquid. The two Mini-cons moved away by surprise. Elena looked where it came from and noticed that it was one of the other prisoners.

"You remember me?" other prisoner said to her. "Thanks to you I end up to this prison-ship."

"And with good reason," Elena said, while started to get up. "You destroyed most of the city and almost killed innocent hatchlings."

"Well, you're not in charge here." another prisoner said and threw another can at her staining her arms with same black greasy liquid. Others started to join them and throwing anything they had at her.

"Hey! Go throw somewhere else!" Groundpounder shouts while came between them. By how things looked Groundpounder and Clampdown didn't notice that Elena stopped to look mini-cons, they had continued on their way, until they heard someone yelling at her. Clampdown knew Steeljaw will be mad if something happens to her, but he didn't want to go against a group of other cons. Groundpounder, however, was ready to fight and knowing most of them, there came one group that was fighting with each other, but that didn't stop others from throwing more junk at her.

Elena didn't do anything for that. After what she has been through, getting bullied and insulted by cons was nothing. Well, sure it hurt her feelings, but she held them up inside her. She is the daughter of Prime, after all.

None of them seemed to stop anytime soon, but she didn't care. May the entire ship make fun of her, she won't break.

Right, then something sharp stabbed her by the waist and before she managed to see what it was she fainted and fall down.

"Oh Scrap!" Clampdown said seeing it. He knew Steeljaw will blow from anger by this.

* * *

Steeljaw was returning from the meeting. Mostly it's involved his opinion on what part they need to fix the ship. Well, in his opinion he didn't want this ship to leave the Earth. How else will he take it over to Decepticons? But then again, it could use some fixing if they intend to stay and make the ship their base. As soon as he finds the way to take full control, he could keep this ship here on Earth and start to invade it. But for now, low profile and keep eye on Star Supreme.

Speaking of her, what to do about her? It would take long to win her over and let her walk in the ship may have risks. Most of the prisoners are those who wish to make her suffer because she was back then in council and was there sending them to Alchemor. Well, checking the prisoner manifest he can't blame her. Most what she sent here, were by destroying the parts of the city where were innocents, killers, rapers as she called them, anything that involved hurting someone who didn't deserve it. Well, there were few who didn't seem to make anything wrong, but according to files she was a bit against the decision and tried to suggest something small sentence, but the council didn't agree. He wondered why she didn't leave sooner.

Oh, what he is thinking? She is with Autobots and she is so against his Earth domination plan. But then again why was he into this plan...

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard small whining. He looked ahead and noticed two cyclone mini-cons coming at him. They transformed from their ball-like forms to gargoyle and dragon and pointed in the direction they came from. Steeljaw wasn't sure what they wanted to say, but it looked like they wanted him to follow them. But why? Right, then something else got his attention. He picked up a small device and it was glowing red and showing some kind of low reading.

"No..."

He started to run on straight where mini-cons came from. Mini-cons started to follow him.

He runs fast as he could through the hallway. he soon spotted many Decepticons in blocking the way, but by the device, he realized that he was in right place. What happened there?

"Did you kill her?" someone asked in the group. 'Kill? Her?'

Steeljaw started to move forward pushing other from his way until he got through to them. He finds to his shock Elena laying on the floor covered with oil and other mechanic liquids.

The two Mini-cons, who brought Steeljaw went to check on Elena. Groundpounder has stopped fighting with other cons, while Clampdown knew what was coming next. All those who already had witnessed his anger, knew to back down, while who didn't… well, they were about to know.

Steeljaw approached her, until notice the quill on her waist. He started to growl and looked at others. Like knowing who he was looking for other cons moved aside revealing one who owns the quill, Quillfire.

Steeljaw started to approach him dangerously.

"You did this?" he asked angrily.

"E-Everyone was doing it. She is one of the tyrants." Quillfire excused.

Steeljaw was about to raise his claws to strike before he hears moaning. He looks behind and noticed that Elena was waking up. Quillfire takes chance and moves away.

Steeljaw goes look her. She has opened her optics slowly.

"Are you okay?" Steeljaw asked. Realizing who was asking, Elena pushed him away.

"I didn't ask you to come," she said and tried to get up.

"Didn't need to. I…"

"Oh no..." Elena said and tried to get up again, but nothing.

"What is it?"

"I-I can't feel my legs," Elena said and intend over and over to get up, but she couldn't. Steeljaw didn't need to guess what was causing it. It's the quill. It must have paralyzed the legs, that she can't feel them or use them. He tried to find Quillfire, but he only managed to spot him running far in the hallway. Yeah, he better run. Maybe Glowstrike and Saberhorn could something for him.

Elena started to feel frustrated. She knows how it is to be without one leg, but losing both is something depressing. Elena tried to hold her tears for feeling so hopeless. Luckily, no one couldn't see it, because they were more worried if they get beaten.

Then she felt someone lifting up. She looked up and noticed that it was Steeljaw. She was about to say something until she noticed his serious look. She had never seen him like that.

"Next time, if one of you just touches her, will be scrapped." Steeljaw threatened before he moves away. The two Mini-cons follow him.

Elena remains silent, while Steeljaw takes her back to his quarters.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Hey, I got next Chapter made. Thanks to my sister who also got hooked on this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Toolbox stood in front of the door of Steeljaw's quarters. He felt so nervous. He was so close to being put back to work with other mini-cons, until Steeljaw called the guard and told he is needed, again. Well, it was bit relief that he won't be put on hard work, but he was still worried about others. He wished Star Supreme would figure something out, but then again, there are many Decepticons who she has put into prison. Maybe, that's why he is called. She might have tried to look around the ship and one of the cons spot her and…

He didn't need to think more the results when Steeljaw arrived carrying Elena covered in grease oil and other liquids.

"Sweet Solus Prime! What happened?" Toolbox asked.

"Some cons wanted a payback By throwing things at her until Quillfire shot his quills," Steeljaw explained.

"Quillfire? His quills can cause…"

"I know. I have read the prisoner's manifest. She can't use her legs."

"Really?" Toolbox wonder and went to look closely. He touched on legs to see its reaction, but nothing. "The toxin must have blocked the nervous system to her legs."

"Figured that much myself. **OUCH!"** Steeljaw pointed annoyed before Elena hit on his chest.

"You made him my personal nurse, so let him work," Elena said.

"Well, um… I still need to look how long toxin will affect." Toolbox said. "However, I believe she needs to clean up. I need to examine the spot where she got the quill."

"I'll help her with that," Steeljaw said before entered his quarters and headed to the bathroom.

"I don't need your help to wash. My hands work just fine."

"But you can't stand up." Steeljaw reminded.

She didn't like to admit, but he had a point. When Bulkhead had his injured leg, he also needed help to wash, even as bot or vehicle. Elena had to do it mostly when kids were at school. Now she was in the same situation.

Without arguing anymore Steeljaw enters the bathroom, leaving Toolbox in the room.

* * *

In the bathroom, Elena looked around. If she remembers correctly, she never had seen what type of bathrooms cybertronians has. It actually looked just like in fancy hotels. Not too big, simple, clean and it was that design with the shower. Of course, she knew 'bots look after their hygiene, she just thought theirs would resemble something different like it was in their Omega one base. But then again they did get it from military, so no luxury.

Steeljaw stepped onto the shower area with her. It was spacious enough for both of them to move. Steeljaw lowered her gently. When her feet touched the floor, she tried to stand up, but her legs couldn't hold her. Luckily, he held her still, so she didn't fall.

He turned the water on and it rain between them. Some of the stains started to remove and flow away with the water. Steeljaw picked soap and started to wash Elena's back. Elena meanwhile, hid her face on his chest. She didn't want to show her blushing face to him. Why was she blushing anyway? Is it because they both are in the shower? It's obviously because of that because she used to be alone in the shower and as human and…. undressed. Luckily, as a robot is different...or so she thought.

While washing her, Steeljaw couldn't help but notice that water flowed under Elena's top.

"Um..."

"What?"

"I think you need to… remove your armor…"

 **"WHAT?!"** Elena shouts and looked up angrily at him. "I am **NOT** going to undress front of you!"

"The stains flow under your armor and will stay there if you don't remove them." Steeljaw remind.

"I know why, but still I refuse to strip front of you, pervert!"

"What did you call me?"

"I said..." she yelled while pushed herself away from him, but right then she was about to fall again because her legs still didn't work well. Steeljaw noticed this and grabs her by her arms to prevent her fall.

"Look, here, lady. We are not getting out of here until you're clean for examination. So, either you start undress or I will do it myself." he explained.

"You wouldn't!" Elena yelled.

"Well, someone has to. Either I or you" Steeljaw growled losing his patience with her. "I won't watch if that's the problem."

Elena bit her lip to prevent herself to yell. She so wished to protest, but he had point. To get clean, you take clothes off or in this case armor.

Elena looked down to her top. She wasn't sure how to remove it since she hadn't done it as cybertronian. She probably should start by the decor middle of the armor. When she tried to remove it by turning it to side, the top armor got loose. Realizing how quickly it happened, Elena tried to cover herself. Steeljaw realized it too and looked elsewhere. Are humans so shy or so... what word did she use? Perverts?

Both stood there while water rain on them from the shower.

"I...think you need to remove the rest as well," Steeljaw said.

Elena was screaming inside her mind. You could actually see from her optics that she could blast him out of the bathroom and leave a huge hole to the ship. No way she would do that, but she can't stand and she knew that he was right. While holding her optics closed she moved her hand to another decor which was middle of her waist. Just like with the first one, she turns it to the side and her skirt got loose

Now she stood there front of him in her protoform. She kept her optics closed tightly, waiting for any movement or word to give good punch at him. But nothing came. Well, the only thing that came was throat clearing. Then she felt the hand of soap washing her back like it did first. What? No flirty talk of her body, no teasing? Seriously?

Elena tried to peek up to see his face. To her surprise, he looked normal. As in no smirking to enjoy to be close a femme, no optics full of desire to touch somewhere inappropriate? He just looked so normal as in he was concentrating to just wash her.

Then he offers her the soap.

"You said your hands work. And you obviously don't want me to wash your chassis by a front," he said.

Elena mumbled something before she took the soap and started to wash rest of herself. Obviously, she doesn't. He could try to take chance and touch her chest. No way, she lets that happen.

She washed quickly and doing so, Steeljaw turns off the shower and gave her towel. Elena put it around her before he picked her by bridal style and started to leave the bathroom.

"Wait, what about my..."

"I'll come to pick them up, while mini-con checks you."

"Hey! I am **NOT** going to walk naked around this ship!" Elena yelled while Steeljaw opens the door.

"Who said anything about that?! You..."

 **"STOP! SIT! DOWN!"**

Both of them look in the room and finds Toolbox standing up on berth while tried to calm down two cyclone mini-cons.

 **"WHAT A...?!"**

"I didn't do anything! They just get in! I have tried to get them out before started to come at me." Toolbox said, while tried to keep mini-cons away from him.

Right then one of the two mini-cons noticed Steeljaw and Elena. He informs to his buddy and they went together to Steeljaw who was carrying Elena and looked up to them like puppies waiting for a treat from their owner or get to play.

"Oh, I know these two," Elena said and looked at them. They were the same gargoyle and dragon mini-con she met before other started to throw things at her.

"They came to inform me about what was going on," Steeljaw said. Both mini-con kept looking up at them before Steeljaw placed Elena to berth.

Once sitting there, they get up and came to look at her.

"Looks like they're fond of you," Steeljaw said. Elena didn't reply to him. She simply looked how the two mini-cons tried to stand up and fall softly on the berth like small kids. One which looked like gargoyle even went look her bracelet and tried to touch, but he soon realized he can't look it more closely he gave up.

Before they got too curious to look what was under the towel, Steeljaw picks them up.

"Sorry, little guys, but she needs to be checked," Steeljaw said bit annoyed, while takes them out and let's Toolbox start his works.

While getting out of his quarters, mini-cons started to pout.

"Don't give me that face. You can come to meet her some other time when she is okay," he said to them. In this, they accept it went on their own way.

Steeljaw sigh for that and starts return to his quarters. When he does, he noticed Elena placing towel properly around herself and Toolbox sets something on his scanner.

"Well, the good news is, the toxin will wear off soon. What could help is that you need some mental reaction which will make an entire body to react." Toolbox explains.

"And normally?" Elena asked.

"It could last till next morning." Toolbox said.

"Are we done?" Steeljaw asked while leaned on the doorway.

"Oh, um... yes, sir. She is fine. And toxin should wear..."

"By mental reaction or till next morning. I heard. You may go." Steeljaw said while moves away from the door.

"Yes, sir." Toolbox said before leaves the room, leaving them both alone.

"You could thank him. He did help me." Elena said, while her arms around her to keep the towel in place around her.

"And did it by chance saw your body?" he asked annoyingly.

Elena mouth drop before she even moved blanket over her.

"What type of gi...femme, you think I am?!" she shouts.

"So, you by chance needed to fix the towel around you?"

"I got quill on my waist. I only show that spot, not the whole body!"

"so, you did show something."

"For medical issues, yes! I told I will **NOT** go walk around naked around the ship."

"Good," he said, while came dangerously close to her. "Because, I already have told you and everyone in this ship, you're mine. So, no one, I mean **NO ONE** is allowed to see your like that, except me."

For being so close, Elena closes her optics waiting for any sudden from him, but nothing came. Then she felt sudden movement and opens her optics and find Steeljaw going to the bathroom again.

"I go pick your armor before you catch a cold like your kind would say."

Once he closed the door to the bathroom, Elena sighs deep. That was a close one. But why she feels so tense about it? Is it because of what just happened? That they were both in the shower?

 _"No one, I mean **NO ONE** is allowed to see your like that, except me."_

those words kept echoing her mind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Prime was taking away team to their next coordinates. Optimus looked at the window passing forests and cities. Thanks to the ship's cloaking system people couldn't see them.

"You're worried about her." heard a familiar voice. Optimus turned around and spot Arcee who walked next to him. "You know, she has faced worse than the group of criminals."

"I know," Optimus said. "Captured by Starscream, Soundwave, threatened by Megatron..."

"Sneaked into their warship." Arcee reminded. Optimus looked confusedly at her. "It happened when you lost your memory. We both went to the Nemesis to find you, but Soundwave ground bridged me to the Arctic, she managed to hide and found you."

Optimus smiled a bit on that. Elena must have learned many things each team member. But still, being alone in a ship full of Decepticon criminals is totally different. Who knows what they could do to her. Well, probably lock her up, that is the most reasonable option. The worse case is that they try to kill her. But then again, by what Bumblebee told, they need her alive. So, they obviously keep her locked up. Well, that's not new.

"Hey," Arcee said to got his attention. "We will get her back," she said and placed her hand on his. In this, Optimus moved bit his hand to close it around hers like back then in the Arctic.

"I missed you," he said softly.

"I should say that," she replied. In this, Optimus simply smiled before they both look through the window.

Meanwhile, others except for Ultra Magnus, who was riding the ship and the Prime and two-wheeler.

"Are they...?" Sideswipe tried to ask.

"Yes," Bulkhead answered.

"You...?" Sideswipe tried again.

"Yes," Bulkhead Answered again.

"All of...?" Sideswipe kept going.

"Yes," Bulkhead kept going.

"Even...?" Sideswipe tried while pointing Ultra Magnus.

"Yes," Bulkhead still kept going.

"Did...?" Sideswipe tried

"No" Bulkhead now said.

In this Windblade giggled, while Drift remained calm as usual, while Jetstorm and slipstream were all confused, what Sideswipe was trying to ask.

* * *

 **REVIEWS PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I liked the last part ^^ I'll go make next Chapter now. It's midway now.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** Hey guys. I'm glad to continue this story. Thanks to my sister who asks me to continue this. Also for new readers, who I know answer through this.

 **To: CJ/OddBall:** I'm glad you like this story. ^^ I also tried to look good fanfics that have Steeljaw, but couldn't find them. That's when I decided to write this one ^^ I'm also glad you like ElenaxSteeljaw. And just for you know I continuing this soon as possible. Enjoy the story ^^

* * *

While, Stars were still trying to learn how to use Star connection to locate Elena, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock were taking down one mini-con. The plan didn't go exactly how Bee and Strongarm planned, because of Grimlock, but they still managed to capture it.

When they came back to the scrapyard, Grimlock grouses about not being included in the strategy meetings and accuses them of not thinking he's smart enough. Russell and Fixit are meanwhile helping Denny unload a collection of vintage toasters which Denny claims is Russell's college fund. Moments later, Grimlock sadly plonks himself down on the pile of toasters and complains about how Bumblebee and Strongarm don't think he's smart. When he mentions the police academy, Fixit reveals he has a copy of the academy entrance exam. Soon Fixit is feeding the exam directly into Grimlock's head from a Cybertronian data cylinder. Grimlock starts on the first question, but it takes him until sunset, and he still gets it wrong. Fixit offers to download him a study guide, however, once they have him hooked up, Bumblebee calls them away to the stasis pods. Grimlock attempts to fiddle with the data cylinder, but everything goes wrong, and Grimlock is left lying on the ground.

The others find him lying on the ground, and as he wakes up they discover Grimlock's brain has been greatly boosted in power. Fixit reports that the data cylinder is empty, the contents having been loaded into Grimlock's brain. Unfortunately, as Grimlock says, his condition is going to result in the breakdown of his neural pathways and eventual death. As they're discussing possible solutions, the alarm sounds and Fixit reports that a Decepticon signal has been detected at the experimental energy research laboratory. He's able to identify the Decepticon as Simacore, a scientist paired with the Mini-Cons Axiom and Theorem. Bumblebee is reluctant to take Grimlock along, but Grimlock quotes the likelihood of the mission's failure without him, and Bumblebee reluctantly agrees

As they arrive at the research laboratory, Grimlock suffers his first headache, but he's able to quickly get them inside by deducing the entry keycode. Fixit radios to report he may have come up with a cure for Grimlock's condition. Grimlock announces he believes that Simacore is after the particle accelerator's secondary control circuit, which could be used in a Cybertronian starship, and at that point, they run into the Decepticon himself, who is surprised to meet an intelligent Dinobot. Though the Mini-Cons he fires miss the Autobots entirely, Grimlock accidentally stumbles, knocking over Bumblebee and Strongarm. Matched against Simacore, Grimlock finds his sudden need to calculate every possible tactic a hindrance to his normal "instinctual" brawling style, and instead swipes the control circuit and makes off with it. Knocking out Bumblebee and Strongarm, the Decepticon gives chase

Grimlock seals himself in the particle accelerator control room, barricading the rear door. While he attempts to come up with a plan of attack, Simacore has his Mini-Cons magnetized Bumblebee and Strongarm to the particle accelerator, and begins the charging process. Fixit, Denny, and Russell arrive and are let into the control room by Grimlock. Fortunately, Fixit's cure works, draining the information out of Grimlock's brain and back into the data cylinder, though it leaves Grimlock temporarily immobile. Russell has a plan — with five minutes to go, he has Grimlock invite Simacore to the observation room for a battle of wits. Simacore insists on giving the first question, the classic "two trains leaving different cities" problem. Fixit is unable to provide Grimlock with the mathematical answer in his panic, but the Dinobot finds a solution to the problem Simacore hadn't anticipated, as one of the cities is Nuon City, which no longer exists and thus cannot have a train. Simacore reluctantly acquiesces and asks for Grimlock's question. Things look dire as the panicky Fixit locks up, unable to come up with a brainteaser, but Grimlock has his own very simple question for the Decepticon and has regained his mobility to boot, flattening Simacore as he ponders Grimlock's little puzzle. With seconds left, Grimlock solves the problem of getting to his teammates in time by smashing through the wall and smashing the magnet control panel, just in time for Bumblebee and Strongarm to jump free from the particle accelerator before it fires.

Back at base, the Decepticons have safely stored away in a stasis pod, and while Grimlock's glad to be himself again, he's still keen to have another go at the tests. Fixit gives Grimlock a copy of the study guide on a tablet, and the Dinobot promises he'll take his time this time around... and asks if there's a version of the test with pictures. Bumblebee, however, had a feeling they really need Stars to help them. Its true Star connection is good to learn, but they also need help on their mission. It would be the best talk with them about this.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in crashed Alchemor, Elena was getting bored again. There's no trouble getting up, her legs work well now. But after what just happened it would be best let everyone calm down. Plus, maybe she needs other types of bodyguards. Clampdown is understandable, but Groundpounder almost broke ship and by what she heard he got some lecture from the leadership team. Well, it looks like it will be Thunderhoof. Better him than an overdramatic double agent or crazy frog or revolutionist.

Right now, she wasn't there alone. The two mini-cons she met, Anvil and Hammer were with her, while Steeljaw was on his desk working on something. The mini-cons were looking things on her while tried to stand up on the berth, but couldn't. They were like animal cubs who tried check their surroundings and play.

"Be careful if they get too curious again," Steeljaw said while continued on his work.

"What? Are you jealous?" Elena mocked.

"That you allow them near you or that they wanted to look under the towel?"

Elena looked up at him while turning red. Look under the towel? Right now, she wasn't sure should she be angry with him or with the mini-cons? Well, it looks more like their intelligence is at the same level as a small kid or animal cub. So, they obviously don't know about "private" or "intimate" stuff. That, however, may explain why Steeljaw picked them up so quickly.

"They're like kids. They don't know about it. Unlike some else in this room." she said.

"For last time, you needed to get washed, you needed to remove your armor. And I didn't see much." Steeljaw said irritated.

"But you obviously wished you could," Elena said with annoyance.

"Hey, unlike you 'humans' we know to keep our imagination and emotions in control, when it comes to interfacing." Steeljaw pointed out angrily.

"Doesn't mean you don't do it," Elena noted.

"Well, so what? It's not like we brag about in front of others. Unlike some humans."

"I usually call them 'jerks'," Elena said.

"I would use something way more insulting," Steeljaw said, while tried to continue his work.

the two mini-cons watched how the two of them argued. Once it was over, they continued on their little activities, before they got tired and decided to take nap near Elena. The sleeping mini-cons looked so adorable to her, so she placed her skirt like a blanket on them. Even if she was hostage there, she couldn't help but smile by seeing the mini-cons cuddle up under her skirt like kittens.

In Steeljaw looked where she was and noticed her smiling. He wasn't sure, but familiar feelings started to rose up inside of him. The way she smiles is like something he desires to see every day. Just like… like once before in the forest with those wolf pups. He could imagine again those little creatures moving around her to get her attention or asking to play, while she smiles like that.

"EYOO! Steeljaw!" Thunderhoof shout while opened the door loudly.

Steeljaw snapped out in which his claw hit whatever was under it, which luckily was only the table. Elena looked up to see what was going on while mini-cons woke up and sat up.

"Does Any con know how to knock anymore?" Steeljaw asked annoyedly. "What is it, Thunderhoof?!"

"Those two are lookin' for ya. Wanna talk about' what happened."

"Tell them that case is handled and Groundpounder did get punished by that," Steeljaw said. "And that they should give the memo to everyone that no one touches Star Supreme."

"Well, about' that. Some cons had said that they heard you two shouting." Thunderhoof said. Steeljaw remained silent.

"Did they heard something specific?" Steeljaw asked getting bit annoyed.

"Don' know. Like I said some cons. I'm surprised it's not that blabbermouth. Said somethin' about' removing the armor"

Hearing that Elena moved her arms around her chest while blushed, while Steeljaw tried mentally count to ten before Thunderhoof realized it.

"EYOO! You did it, did ya?!"

"What?! No...!"

"You slept with her!"

 **"NO, I DID NOT!"** Steeljaw roared while getting up from his desk. This scared mini-cons and Elena, while Thunderhoof stayed there confused. Steeljaw took a deep breath to calm down before continued to speak calmly. "I helped her to get washed from all that dirt on her. That's when I noticed that she needed to remove her armor, so she gets clean. But she started to go against it and I needed to remind her that she needs to do so if she wants to get clean. So nothing happened. I. Just. Cleaned. Her."

Thunderhoof looked at him while before looked on Elena then back at him.

"You saw nothing?" Thunderhoof asked.

"If by 'nothing' you mean something impropriety, then no, I saw nothing," Steeljaw said hinting bit of impatience.

Thunderhoof decided to let it be. Even if he has seen something, he probably won't say it out loud in front of her. Yeah, it would be best.

"Fine. I tell them what you said." Thunderhoof said and was about go. In this the mini-cons decided to leave as well and followed Thunderhoof out of the room, leaving Steeljaw and Elena alone.

Steeljaw just sighs while pinch between his optics before went back to his desk to continue his work. Elena remained quiet. The way he acted front of Thunderhoof showed something new about him. He said he didn't see anything. Well, you could say if he saw something it was just little of her side or back. But he didn't mention it. Why? Is he up to something?

Steeljaw finished whatever he was working, lift up from his desk and walked to her.

"Here," he said and showed the small device to her. "Since you obviously will spend more time here, I made something for you."

"For me?" Elena asked while picked the device. "What is it?"

"I noticed some humans had weird small things in their ears, as you call them. And they either talked or moved weirdly."

"Weirdly?" she wondered. Elena thinks while. The small things must be the headphones, so people mostly… Elena looked the device what Steeljaw just made to her. "You made an MP3 player?"

"MP-what?"

"Mp3 is the most known and used audio file. Mostly used in music. So music players got named Mp3 player."

"Okay… Anyway, you won't need to complain about boredom," he said.

"How I can add the music here?"

"Just like you humans do use that network of yours."

"How much it can hold?"

"What you mean how much?"

"Well, some of the players can hold over 3000 songs. Over 200 by the minimum."

"3000?"

"Well, it depends on the size of files and the device. MP3 files are known for having small size but good on quality."

"Well, I'm sure you can at least have that 200," Steeljaw said and was about to leave before she starts to complain again.

"Thank you."

This surprised Steeljaw and looked at her. Did she just thank her? Elena looked up and noticed what was wrong with him. Did she just Thank him? Both remained looking at each other until Toolbox came in.

"Pardon me, I came to check Star supreme's..." Toolbox said while entered and noticed awkward silence and both Elena and Steeljaw looking elsewhere. "Did something happened?"

"No, nothing. I just… go handle some… things. I leave her to you, mini-con." Steeljaw said and left the room.

Toolbox remained confused now. Did Decepticon just leave without threatening or yelling at him? He looks at Elena.

"What happened here?" he asked her.

"I… don't know..." Elena said and looked down on the player Steeljaw gave her.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** O3O Looks like they are warming up to each other ^^ I think I will add that also for next chapter. Now I need to go write other stories. see you then


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Yes! I managed to make this one too. I was so close to having writer block, luckily I have some who likes to read this to help me to give ideas about what could happen. So thank you for that ^^

 **To CJ/OddBall:** Thank you for liking my pairing. Yes, I have seen the movie. I have seen the Dreamwork's old animated movies before it went all to 3D animation. I don't think I'll make such a scene, but I will make some sparks between these two.

 **To lerner:** Thank you for showing some interest in my stories.^^ I would love to see the pictures you made of my OC Leona. Do you have an account somewhere? Deviantart? Tumblr? Facebook? +google? any other, where? Just suggesting.

Now **Enjoy!**

* * *

In Decepticon island, Steeljaw was having a leadership-team meeting. He mostly remained quiet on those meetings. Glowstrike and Saberhorn only talked about what was needed to fix the ship. Well, sometimes they asked how things were with Star Supreme. To his annoyance, they also heard the rumor that someone heard yelling about removing the armor. Well, luckily, they let it be once explained what really happened. Saberhorn just said to him that, he is glad to know he is not the only gentlecon in Decepticon island.

"Speaking of Star Supreme, she is not causing trouble, isn't she?" Glowstrike asked.

"She is in my quarters," Steeljaw answered. "I made something to her to keep her entertained."

"Ah, it would be best. We don't want her to get hurt again after what happened." Saberhorn said.

"Well, if someone just even tries to touch her, he will be dealing with me," Steeljaw said.

"We don't mind if you punish someone, as long you don't deactivate anyone." Glowstrike.

"Well, what would you do to somebody disobeys orders big time?" Steeljaw asked.

"Touche" Saberhorn admits.

After that, they continued the same usual stuff before the meeting ended. Steeljaw was mostly relieved. He doesn't care if the ship gets completely fixed. He is not planning to leave this planet. If he ever wants to turn it as Decepticon homeworld, he needs all the power he could have. He just needs to think of something to delay a few ship repairs before having leadership team accept to stay or take over the entire island.

While thinking, he had arrived at his quarters and like he expected, Elena was sitting there listening to the music from the player he made to her. She didn't even look up to see who it was. Either because she was listening to music or she simply knew that it would be just him. Well, either way, she is distracted and won't complain for a while.

Steeljaw went to his desk looking like he is working with something, but he wasn't. He just looked over where Elena was listening. She looked so calm. Obviously, she picked some to keep herself from thinking anything upsetting. Sometimes he noticed her lips move as in she was lipsyncing with the song. Probably one of her favorites. That however made him remember the time he spots her in the forest. She was singing back then too. He wished to hear it again. But he can't just ask her. Or can he? Wait, is he questioning himself? What's wrong with him? Why is he doubting himself?

Right then he heard some movement where she was and looks what she is doing. She had placed the player aside and lay down to sleep. Funny as it sounds, but he has never seen her sleep on the island. Sure, when he has arrived from meetings or other things he had found her resting there, but it didn't feel same. She obviously looked like she was sleeping, but actually, she has been awake to make sure he won't do anything. But now, she actually fell asleep while he was there.

Steeljaw tries to get up quietly and get more close to see her. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps peacefully. The last time he ever saw her sleeping peacefully was when she was in human form. On that time he and his pack took over the scrapyard and set Subsonics to keep Autobots away. To his surprise, it also immobilized the Stars. Well, most of them anyway. One of them could move, but it was easy to handle. Must be because she lost her chance for the upgrade. But while he made that mini-con to open the stasis pods, Fracture found Star Supreme sleeping. Considering what was going on, he could only guess she was in some sort of trance. Back then he wanted to negotiate with her. But now that he remembers it, the way she slept on those soft big pillows, she looked so… gorgeous.

While he was in his thoughts, he didn't notice that he was way closer to her. Way close. Just a couple of inches and he could actually kiss her. However, right then some knocked on the door. He wasn't sure should thank Primus or curse for ruin the moment.

He gets up and goes to see who is that deserves to taste his claws. when he opened the door the two familiar cyclone mini-cons rolled inside and transformed to Anvil and Hammer. They tried to go to see Elena, but Steeljaw managed to pick them before they could even climb to the berth.

"She is sleeping," he says to them. the two mini-con looked at him as in they didn't get much what he said. He sighs and shows them that Elena was sleeping. The mini-cons looked at him for awhile before tried to struggle to get loose.

"Stop that. She is resting..." Steeljaw tried to say to them, but the mini-cons managed to free themselves and climb to the berth. Steeljaw has about stopped them, until notice they simply pick a spot for a nap near her while using her skirt's hem like a blanket. Lucky for them Elena didn't wake up on that.

Steeljaw remained to look once more. She resting peacefully, while two mini-con cuddle up under her skirt. He...He needed to go for a walk.

Steeljaw closes the door after him and goes in one direction. while walking he tries to get his thoughts clear.

'get a grip on yourself! Remember why you are here.' he says to himself. Yes, he was in crashed Alchemor for reason. He needs it to have an army to take over this planet. He just needs to find a way to get full control of it. Those other two have already sent more cons to pick some items to repair the ship. He has to act quickly. He probably should talk with his pack members as well.

Right while he was still thinking, Clampdown passed across him.

"Clampdown, can you ask others to meet somewhere private," Steeljaw asked.

"Um...I would boss, but there's a tiny problem..."

"Please, don't tell me someone started to fight again," Steeljaw said while pinching between his optics. He didn't care if some cons start to fight, but last time Groundpounder started to fight he broke something very important if not half of the ship, which why he got some lecture. Sometimes Steeljaw wondered why he even freed him. Why not Underbite? Oh, wait, no. He might eat the whole ship, that's why.

"Actually, those two new friends of yours asked Springload and Bisk to go out to collect something."

"Well, considering what Groundpounder broke, I'm not surprised." Steeljaw sigh. "Very well, we set up the meeting once there isn't any need to send someone to outside."

"Okay, boss." Clampdown said. "Hey, um… how with...you know...your guest," he asked curiously.

"Resting. I should have made that audio player before. But it won't solve the problem."

"Well, she is different than all of us. She may look like a bot, but she is more like a human. You know how humans are. They seem to need their little activities like the players, tablets or that weird square thing they call a book..."

"I get it, Clampdown." Steeljaw interrupted.

"Well, they seem to also like good company."

"What did you say?" Steeljaw growled.

"Nothing! Nothing!"Clampdown said quickly in a panic.

Right then, they heard something in the direction where Steeljaw's quarters are.

"Don't they ever stupid..." Steeljaw growled in a low voice while started to walk back to his quarter's Clampdown following him. While getting close, he could hear clearly what was going on.

"Look, missy. I need those mini-cons."

"No! Go pick somewhere else."

"I will take them if I had too."

"You can't force them! AH!"

Hearing the yell, Steeljaw hurried to his quarters. Once getting there, he was seeing red. In his quarters, Bisk was holding up Elena by her arm and by the look on her face, it was hurting her. The mini-cons were clueless about what was going on, but now they looked bit scared.

 **"WHAT IN NAME OF CYBERTRON YOU'RE DOING, BISK?!"** Steeljaw roared. This got Bisk attention in which he let go Elena and she ran away from the huge lobster to Steeljaw's surprise behind him. However, that didn't stop him to look angrily at hug lobster. "Well?"

"I'm supposed to start my mission and I was told to get two mini-cons to help to handle it because it's a big task."

"Did they said which mini-cons you can have or did they give some names?" Steeljaw asked.

"Others are no team-players. They would steal the score." Bisk complains.

"I think no one here cares for who scores what, as long they get those items," Steeljaw said.

"But they are already taken by others players, that leaves only those two." Bisk complains while pointing the mini-cons.

Steeljaw sigh for this. She won't forgive him about this, but he can't help it.

"Fine then. But we will talk about this." Steeljaw said. Bisk didn't seem to care, while lift his arms to let mini-cons attach to him before he left to room.

After that Steeljaw looked on Elena who was looked down. Yeah, he was going to get it. He however first notices that she has been holding her hand. Is she hurt?

"Um...everything alright?" Clampdown asked while peeking inside.

"Clampdown, get the mini-con just in case," Steeljaw said calmly.

"Oh right. got it." Clampdown said and left.

Steeljaw remained looking on Elena who still looked down. He couldn't tell was she mad at him or sad that two mini-cons she got well along were taken from her by force. Well, she obviously will be mad at him as it has been so far.

"Look...I know you like those two, but I can't help with that. I only managed to get one caretaker mini-con and..."

"I know."

"If it is up to me I… Excuse me?" Steeljaw looks at her.

"I know that you only managed to give Toolbox. I didn't expect either to get know some other mini-cons and that I get well with them." Elena said before her optics started to leak tears."But I did and I was so stupid to think I could help them against bigger ones, but I can't. I..."

Elena said before she felt two arms surround her and closing to gentle embrace. Was she embraced by Steeljaw? She couldn't believe it. She wanted to protest, but after been so close to crying, this felt something she needed.

"If it is up to me, I'll do everything to make you happy," he said close to her audio receptor. She shut her optics. Why he has sound so gentle and smooth? But she could help to notice a glimpse of honesty in his voice. Did he really mean it? She was about to look up at him before she heard the door open and she broke off from the embrace. As like getting the cue, Steeljaw let go and looked elsewhere.

"I got the mini-con." Clampdown said sounding bit tired. He probably looked for the mini-con in hurry. Toolbox, however, looked like he was about gagged. Both Steeljaw and Elena looked confused. How fast did Clampdown go? Toolbox looked like he just came from the wild rollercoaster ride.

"Clampdown, I never said this was urgent. Now he looks like that he needs a medic." Steeljaw said.

"It's okay. I'm fine. However, I rather come by myself for now on." Toolbox said while managed to recover himself.

"Good. Soon as you feel better, check her hand." Steeljaw said before starts to leave again and take Clampdown with him leaving Toolbox and Elena alone.

"What happened?" Toolbox asked, while pick scanner to check her injuries.

"Bisk came in and wanted to take those two mini-cons with him to a mission. I stood up against it, so he grabbed me by my hand hold it hard." Elena explained.

"So, he took them," Toolbox asked.

"Yes."

"I know you came to like them, but there's nothing we can do. Those kind of mini-cons are hard to handle, which why they were placed here in Alchemor."

"I can guess by who..."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing," Elena said while looked at her hand, which Fixit managed to check and heal. She still had that unsure feeling. That embrace felt so calming and warm. What was going on?

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. the next one should come out easily since I have it already halfway made. I, however, have some work to do, but let's see now. I'm also bit sad since RiD is ending. I just hope it will be a good ending for good series


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Yes! You don't know much I wished to put this chap up. I was so close to having writer's block. But I'm glad I managed to do it. Enjoy!

* * *

Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock search the trains in a railyard. Though Grimlock and Strongarm are visibly bored, Bumblebee reminds them that the Cons have been reliably stealing shipments of high-output cable from the yard, so they need to find it first and they can use it as bait. Grimlock finally finds the cable in question, only to be shot from behind by Springload. The Decepticon makes off with the cable, and the Autobots start hunting the Con, however, Bumblebee is so jumpy that when Grimlock comes up behind him, he accidentally zaps the Dinobot. Grimlock is relatively undamaged, but a cackling Springload is able to hop aboard a nearby train which whisks him away.

The Autobots return to the scrapyard, where the others' visible resignation when Bumblebee announces they're going back out on patrol in fifteen minutes prompts Denny to suggest they need to take a break. Stars agreed with him. Fixit believes he has worked out the Decepticons will next be after a soundboard, and their most likely target is the Rear Axle concert at the Rumbledome. Both Bumblebee and Denny are huge fans, but both Strongarm and Grimlock are unenthusiastic and turn down staking out the Rumbledome parking lot. Stars, however, have done enough training with Star connection, that YoungStar comes along, although she has no idea what's so special about the concert. Denny also realizes he can't go because he has a prior engagement with Crackpot Carl and so Russell is reluctantly pressed into service.

Once they arrive at the venue, Russell heads inside the Rumbledome to get Denny a t-shirt and avoid Bumblebee's bouncing. YoungStar comes along to look after him and get huge headphones to cover her ears from all that noise in concert. They managed to get the t-shirt and headphones, but they take a wrong turn and end up in an area under the stage where props are being lifted up to be part of the show. After narrowly avoiding being lifted up with a rocket prop, they spy Bisk along with two Mini-Cons, Hammer and Anvil, liberating a spare soundboard. Russell knocks over a box of cymbals in his panic, alerting the Decepticons to his presence, but fortunately, the two Mini-Cons are not the brightest sparks, and when Bisk sends them to find what the noise was, they return with two cymbals. The Cons return to the task of liberating the soundboard, only for Russell to knock over a broom, leading to another large prop crashing to the floor. Russell and YoungStar hide in a box, and the two Mini-Cons, unable to find them, begin firing indiscriminately. Bisk sends them to guard the door while he searches himself, but Russell and YoungStar are able to jump onto one of the lifts carrying a prop up to the stage and escape. Bisk returns to his work stealing. Then in the parking lot, Russell and YoungStar realize they have forgotten where Bumblebee is parked and triggers several car alarms before they find the Autobot.

Grimlock is practicing his sculpting and Strongarm is quizzing herself on regulations when Bumblebee contacts them to ask for backup. Russell poses as the son of Rear Axle's drummer, getting him, YoungStar and Bumblebee into the loading area. Unfortunately, Strongarm reports that she and Grimlock are stuck in traffic, and when Bumblebee, YoungStar, and Russell reach the backstage area, they find it empty of Decepticons. Bumblebee thinks Bisk may go after the soundboard being used for the concert. Up top, the stage manager has an encounter with Bisk, whom he assumes is part of the band's show. Bumblebee and YoungStar head up as well and are promptly ordered onto the stage by the stage manager who believes they are also part of the show. Bumblebee is happy to comply, and soon he and Bisk are having a fight in full view of the audience. Bumblebee is momentarily starstruck when he realizes where he is, allowing Bisk to unleash Hammer and Anvil on him while the Con heads for the soundboard. The systems cause YoungStar to have upgrade to her watch which gives her new outfit that fits the concert and goes help Bumblebee. After taking out the two Mini-Cons, Bumblebee resumes fighting Bisk while Rear Axle continues playing, and takes out the Con just as the band hits the big finish to their song. Later, Bumblebee and Russell throw Bisk and his Mini-Con companions into a box and smuggle them out of the venue. Returning to the scrapyard, Russell apologizes for the mess the t-shirt is in, though Denny is enthusiastic that it's "pre-distressed", and Russell shows Bumblebee the picture he has of all three of them with Rear Axle.

* * *

In Decepticon island, Elena was listening to music from the player Steeljaw made for her. The music really helped her to calm down, considering what has happened so far. Well, except for the latest one. She didn't expect that Steeljaw would hug her to comfort her. It felt so different from what she had thought. She always thought, he is a brute, who would smooth talk just to get what he wants. But that hug tells the opposite. He was honest, kind, gentle. This surprised feeling, it didn't felt like it was the first time. When did she felt like this before?

Her thoughts were interrupted when Steeljaw came in. Elena couldn't say was he angry, sad, disappointed or is it more like bothering. Yeah, it looks more like bothering. But for what? Did others demand something about her and he doesn't want? He looked at her once in a while. Okay, whatever it is, it may affect her too.

"What is it?" she asked while setting the music off so she can listen.

"Remember those two mini-cons?"

"Yes, Bisk took them. Why?"

"Your friends caught them," Steeljaw said. Her friends? As in Autobots? Did they arrest them? Well, she knew it was obvious whatever they were doing is obviously illegal. Bisk mentioned big task, but she never heard what. Whatever, it is, she should be happy. But why she felt that she was also bitten sad? It's because of those mini-cons. They also were arrested. They were just doing what they were told to do. _"I know came to like them, but there's nothing we can do. Those kinds of mini-cons are hard to handle, which why they were placed in Alchemor."_ Elena wasn't sure how to react. Should she cry or be angry? Be angry with whom? She wasn't sure. All these emotions were overflowing inside her and she wasn't sure what to do.

Steeljaw could guess what was going on in her mind. Well, he wasn't sure how she will react to hearing this, but he was sure it will affect her.

"Come," he said while opens the door.

"Wha...Where?" she asked.

"I believe, you could use 'fresh air' like you kind would say," he said.

Elena was surprised to hear this. Was he concerned about her? Right then the words he said back then came to her mind. _'If it is up to me, I'll do everything to make you happy.'_ Somehow everything feels different now. Is she dreaming all this? Or he does has a point that she needs air. Better go to the second guess. She quick walks to the door, until she feels an arm around her hips pushing her against strong chassis.

"Easy now. You don't want to end up facing other cons in a death match." Steeljaw said while holding her close to him. Elena didn't answer that, mostly because she still wasn't sure what to do. Should she push him away? But he does have a point. If she dares to go alone, some other con will intend to hurt her. And to them, it all looks like she tries to escape.

Soon they both are walking in the hallway. Steeljaw mostly holds his arm around her to keep her close. Elena had her eyes closed for she still felt unsure about the situation. She didn't even want to see how others may look at them. She could only know that Steeljaw kept troublesome cons away from her. It was obvious when she felt his tail to go around her and heard him growl to someone.

After some walking, They stop, in which, Elena looks where they are. They stood on the ship's entrance.

"Can you turn back to human?" he asked her.

"Who? Me? I-I don't know. It worked back when I had my old size and look, but I rarely used it. I'm not sure how..." Elena said before she turned back to her human form. She looked at herself by ships reflection, trying to see if there any differences on her. Actually, the only difference in her was her clothes. She had now white dress with very short transparent sleeves and bit short skirt. While looking she managed to see from the reflection that Steeljaw also watched her, admiring her. But it didn't look like disturbing one, not like one when man look with dirty fantasies going on in their head. No, it was more like a good way, that you show new outfit to our boyfriend and it makes him go to you and say you look beautiful. Wait, did she say boyfriend?

"Admired enough?" he asked. Elena looked pouting at him. By Primus, she looks beautiful when she angry, he thought deep inside. Before she says anything, he picks her up and placed her to sit on his chassis. "Hold on tight," he said before he started to climb up to the top of the ship.

Once on the top, he places Elena carefully down. Once down Elena looks on the horizon. There's nothing but a water surrounding the ship and far was the land of trees and all.

"Do you recognize the place?" he asked.

"No, I don't think I have never been here before. Where are we?"

"That I can't tell. I asked to know if you recognize the place."

"And what would have happened if I did know?" She asked

"I just needed to find a way to block your Star connection, so you won't inform this place to your friends. Now I don't need to worry about that."

Elena rolled her optics. Like he would find a way to block Star connection.

She looked at the view in front of her and she started to feel calm. There was so calm and silent, in which only sound was local wildlife. Elena took a deep breath of air and let it out calmly.

Then suddenly from the forest heard howling, which got both of their attention. Looks like a local wolf pack is catering to meet. Steeljaw noticed that Elena looked in the direction where the howling was coming from. He could also notice form in her eyes that she wished to go there, but she didn't dare to ask. He pretty good guesses why. She can't leave the Island. Otherwise, she will know it's location and use her Star connection to lead Lieutenant Bumblebee and his team here. But he could see she longed to go into the forest. That thought brought back the time he once found her in the forest with wolf pups. Does she long for that place? Well, he would. Ever since he saw her there, during his walks, he has passed through that same place wishing to find her there. But while even if she wasn't there, he managed to see local wildlife on their activities. That is something he admires in this planet.

Then suddenly, Steeljaw howls loud, which surprises Elena. In some silence from far heard once more howling for an answer. Elena simply stayed looking at him.

"What? Didn't know I can communicate with them?" he asked.

"I thought you're not interested in animals."

"Have I ever said that I'm not interested?"

"No Con ever is," Elena said looking down. Steeljaw had a pretty good guess what she meant by that.

It appears no con hasn't been concerned about other living things on this planet. But he has. Even if he is good with subsonic and some tech, he admired the life Earth has. Back then when he and his pack lived in an old steel mill, he went out to walk in the forest to look for local wildlife. Even after he got thrown by Megatronus he stayed in the forest for a while before went look more allies and found Decepticon island. To be honest, he missed going out there, but now that he is part of the leadership team, he has been too occupied with work or looking after her.

Steeljaw kneels down to look at her and by one of his claw, he moves her head to look at him.

"I'm not like them. One of the things I like this planet is because of those living creatures and beauty on their homes," he said to her. "This world is different compared to Cybertron. It's beautiful, full of life, it's..."

"Special?"

"More than special. It's unique." He said. "Just like you," he said and caresses her face.

Elena couldn't help but look into his optics. In them, she managed only to see that what he just had said is true. But there was something more in those optics. They showed emotions she never thought to see in those optics. Why this feels so familiar to her? Realize that something is not what everyone thinks it's true.

Elena steps back moving away from him and turns around and walks to the edge of the ship to look up at the sky. Why is this so confusing? Ever since she life began from new with Autobots, she always was sure about who are bad guys and who are good guys. Decepticons always have been those who didn't care what damage they caused to others just to gain their goals. But yes, her father Optimus Prime thought that everyone deserves another chance, including Decepticons. And there has been some that have proven that. Like for example Knockout. Since when she has become like this? She honestly tried to be like her father had thought her, but still, she already thinks like the rest that all Decepticons are the same.

The wind in the night made temperature low that Elena tried to keep herself warm by rubbing her arms, but it didn't help much. In this she transformed to her new robot look, hoping to keep the cold away. It did a bit, but she still felt bit cold.

Then suddenly she felt two arms behind closing her into an embrace.

"You feel bit cold," Steeljaw said to her. Elena closed tightly her optics. The way he holds her, whispers to her… he is so close to…

"EYOO! Steeljaw!"

Thank Primus for that.

Steeljaw let's go of her and goes to the direction they heard it coming.

"What is it Thunderhoof?" He asked bit annoyed.

"Thos' two ask ya again," Thunderhoof said.

"Fine. I'll come shortly."

"Did ya have somethin' between?"

"No… Thanks to you" Steeljaw said before mumbled last words.

Once Thunderhoof has gone back to inside, Steeljaw went to pick Elena. She got by surprise when he picked her bridal style and carried her all the way from outside to inside and to his quarters.

Once there, he lets her down.

"I need to handle things. But consider what I told you," he said while caressed her face again before left.

Elena remained more confused than she already was. What was going on? Each day feels like he is honest when he said he like the Earth or her. What is this feeling?

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. As much I wish to make more romantic chapters, next won't be it. All I can say that it will be something which leads to intend of Escape


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** YES! I almost got writer's block with this. Wel, I did have a good idea what will happen, but somehow when I tried to write I started to have a blackout. But anyhow here's the next chapter. Things may look to get worse in this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Elena was listening to the music again. After what happened on top of the ship, she felt more unsure than ever. Unlike any other con, Steeljaw was different. Compare to Megatron, who simply wanted Earth just to rule it, because Earth holds an unbreakable bond to Cybertron. But Steeljaw didn't care about that. He likes Earth as it is. When Megatronus intended to destroy both Cybertron and Earth, Steeljaw fought back.

Elena tried to think more about it until she was getting tired. She put music player off and started to rest. Maybe things get clear then.

* * *

Just outside the carnival grounds, Bumblebee is playing mechanical bull with Silverhound and contacts Fixit for info on the beastly Decepticon. As Grimlock watches from nearby trees, Bumblebee is tossed and lands on Strongarm and the Dinobot sees his moment to attack. Silverhound promptly throws him before beginning to flee, resulting in Grimlock ending up in the midst of the carnival-going humans. Bumblebee observes the unfolding disaster, however, Strongarm is able to prevent Silverhound from fleeing and also comes up with a cover story for Grimlock, telling the humans that Grimlock's part of a new exhibit.

The next day, Silverhound is safely locked up in a stasis pod, however, Bumblebee announces that Grimlock can no longer go on missions in public as he's too hard to explain away when seen by the public. Grimlock felt bad about it and others could see it. Especially Gaia and Fixit.

Later, Grimlock is smashing barrels when Fixit reports that Quillfire's insignia has been found around Crown City. Though Grimlock's keen to go, Bumblebee's earlier order stands, Bumblebee and Strongarm head out without him. As night falls, Fixit and Gaia find Grimlock sitting dejectedly on a bus and Fixit reveals the list of potential disguises he's made up for Grimlock. Though the Dinobot isn't enthusiastic about the first few, the last catches his attention.

Bumblebee and Strongarm find Quillfire raiding an auto parts store. Bumblebee heads around the block to hem the Decepticon in, but when Strongarm tries a direct approach, Quillfire reveals the Mini-Cons Back and Forth, whose magnetic powers let them form a barricade between them and Strongarm. Unfortunately, Bumblebee is stuck in traffic, and Strongarm is soon buried under garbage skips. Quillfire and his Mini-Cons start leaving with their plunder, knocking Bumblebee out of the way as they go, and a chase ensues. Back uses his magnetic powers to fling street signage at the Autobots, and Quillfire jettisons most of his load, along with the Mini-Cons, in an attempt to stop them before finally taking both of them out with his quills. When Bumblebee and Strongarm bot hit by quills they made an instant stop, in which Young and Aqua got hit hard and knocked out, because safety pillows didn't activate. Quillfire was about to move in and finish them off when the police arrive and he decides to flee rather than risk capture, letting slip about the "island" where his new associates are based.

* * *

Elena gasped when she wakes up. She didn't have a nightmare. No, it felt different. Star Connection. Yes, that has to be it. She some someone or more like someone's in driver's seat in different vehicles after Quillfire. But the only possible option would be Bumblebee and Strongarm. Grimlock doesn't have vehicle mode. But that means, what she saw were Aqua and Young. They were after Quillfire until he… shot his quills at them. Then something hit girls hard. A sudden stop, without an airbag. They got hurt. The last thing there was seen or heard was sirens. Oh no… Aqua and Young must have got themselves hurt. All because of That… that….crazy revolutionist. She should have known that crazy porcupine will mean no good, but this has crossed the line.

She got up and started to walk out of the room to the hallway. The first con she encountered was luckily Clampdown.

"Wow wow wow wow wow! Hold up! where you think you're going?" he said while tried to stop her. He knows if something happens to her, blames go on him.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Steeljaw? In the meeting."

"Where is it?!" She asked.

"Um...the..."

 **"WHERE?!"**

"Big hallway to the end." Clampdown said quickly.

Elena storms forward making grab move aside. Forget Thunderhoof, angry Star Supreme is way scarier. But so is Steeljaw, so better look that nothing will happen to her. Well, that soon was unnecessary, when she managed to beat couple biggest badass cons from her way and everyone came aware not to try to attempt her.

It didn't take long when Elena found the right door. There were two Chompazoids guarding the door. Both guards remain still and fierce, but closer Elena get there, guards started to doubt should they stay or run. Well, the answer came when Elena managed to actually knock out one of them and with another break the door.

"What in the..."Saberhorn said when doors blast open middle of the meeting. Saberhorn and Glowstrike confused who would have done that, while Steeljaw has already good guess who it was. Mostly because he smelled it.

"You selfish no-good sweet-talker traitor… Mud!" Elena growled while walked right them before stopped front Steeljaw. Saberhorn and Glowstrike just stood there. Whatever it is, sounded like drama. Hard to say was it funny or not.

"Okay before you continue listing insults at me, can you tell first why?" Steeljaw asked annoyingly.

"You let Quillfire out there and he caused a car accident to my Stars!" Elena shout.

"When you say 'car accident' you mean..." Saberhorn asked.

"He aimed his stupid quills on Autobots while they were inside them." Elena cleared.

"Well, I agree that was rough considering they were there, but then again in my opinion Stars shouldn't involve in such dangerous situations. So, it's their fault..." Saberhorn said before Elena took hold of his long pointy horn on his head and throw him down and placed her foot on his chassis to hold him down.

"You want to repeat that last part?" Elena asked growling.

"What manners!" Saberhorn said.

"Okay, time out!" Steeljaw said and picks Elena on his shoulders, in which she starts to fight back. "If you excuse me I have to take care of this matter."

"We can see that. We talk later." Glowstrike said while Saberhorn got up.

Steeljaw soon returned to his quarters and placed Elena down on the berth. She, however, kept fighting back until he managed to take hold both of her hands.

"Enough already!" he shouts while holding her down. "I know you're frustrated about your Stars, but there's nothing we can do right now."

Elena looks away while tears came out from her optics. As much she wanted to protest, he was right. There's nothing to do about it now.

As much Steeljaw wanted to touch her, kiss her, he had pretty good guess she will reject it. He simply sighs and let go of her, before leaving the room.

Elena just lay there crying.

* * *

"Fixit to Bumblebee! Lieutenant, do you copy? I repeat, do you copy?"

 _"Yes, I copy."_

"Oh, Sir! Am I glad to hear your voice! Quillfire's signal indicates he's still at large, and you haven't checked in for hours!" Fixit informed. "We asked Stars to try they can see what happened by Star connection, but not all know how to use it. Gaia did seem to get something, but she then ran off and is heading to Crown city."

 _"We're fine, Fixit. Quillfire hit us with his quills."_

 _"We-we appear to be surrounded by unoccupied Earth vehicles."_

 _"There are devices attached to our wheels that prevent us from moving. Even our drive trains can't snap them. Attempting to transform to Bot-Mode."_ Bumblebee said while they tried to transform, but nothing. _"No, go."_

"The toxins in the quills are probably respensible-redonkable-responsible. You may not be able to transform until they wear off! You're in an impound lot?"

 _"How embarrassing."_

 _"Quillfire mentioned an island with other Decepticons. That corresponds to what we've heard from other 'Cons lately. The auto parts he's stealing must be critical to their cause."_

"Bee, forget your order and let me get you outta there!"

 _"No. We already have one crisis on our hands."_

"Bee, Are Young and Aqua even with you?" Sweet asked. To be honest, ever since Gaia left, Sweet remained there to help Fixit. Flame and Ash had already gone to rest and obviously, since they weren't in Command center, they still didn't have their Star connection. But Sweet could tell some must have happened to them, for the only thing she could get that something happened very quickly.

 _"No, they are not with us. I just hope they are safe."_

"Don't worry, Bee. Russell and I will come bail you out! Ah, wait we don't have proof of ownership. They'll never let us drive you out of there."

"So we won't say they're our cars!"

"May I borrow your Plasma-Saw?"

"My power tools are at your disposal, Denny Clay! Help is on the way, Sir! You'll be after Quillfire again in no time!"

 _"Good. He can't be allowed to get back to that island."_

"I'll call if our situation changes. Out." Fixit said before waited that others had left. "Get dressed. While we're waiting, we might as well see if your new disguise will hold up in public"

"I don't know, Fixit, Bumblebee was pretty clear he wanted me to stay in the Scrapyard.

"That was before he was imprisoned with a dangerous Decepticon still on the loose. If Denny Clay and Russell can't free the Lieutenant and Strongarm, Quillfire may make it back to his "island." If we don't prevent that, and something awful happens as a result, keeping our cover won't have mattered! Grimlock?

"I'm gettin' dressed!"

"Looks like I'm charged on Command center," Sweet said.

* * *

After some crying Elena had fallen asleep. while, sleeping, She managed to see what was going on through her Star connection. She saw how Gaia tried to run to the Crown city to find Young and Aqua, but after running so much she got tired and fell to her knees. Elena wished to be there to help, but she couldn't. Then she saw a car stops near and someone came out to look at what was wrong. When Gaia looked up to see who it was Elena could also see who it was. It looked to be oriented adolescent girl, probably soon graduating from college. Elena couldn't help to feel that she has seen that girl before. The girl asked Gaia where she was heading and Gaia told that she needed to find her sisters. The girl helped Gaia up and told her that they can help her to get to the city. wait a minute, "they"? Elena followed quietly what was going on, while Gaia entered the car. In the car, there was a younger boy with glasses and Computer and other guy driving. Elena started to feel more, that she has seen them before but where she still couldn't tell. The boy with glasses asked Gaia about the Star-watch she had. He then asked if others had one too before he started to do something his computer. wait, a young boy with computer skills, a girl, another boy, obviously older than others...could it be…

Right then Elena wakes up. whatever it is, she knew she needs to act. She needs to leave this place. Time for the escape.

Right, then Toolbox came in.

"Star Supreme…?"

"Get ready, Toolbox. We're getting out of here." Elena said.

"We what?" Toolbox asked.

"You heard me. We go." Elena said and picks Toolbox up.

Once the door opens, Elena sneaks out along with Toolbox. Toolbox wasn't sure what made her up to this already. Sure, they have planned to escape to get some help, but are they ready for this? Does even know how where the exit is?

So, far no one hasn't noticed them and they were so close to the exit gate.

"How we open it?" Elena asked.

"The switch is nearby, but it's very well secured." Toolbox explained. And it sure was they got there. There a guard near the switch. Luckily, he didn't spot them, when he spot monitors. It appears someone was returning.

"State your business," Guard asked on the monitor.

 _"I return with some spare parts for the ship."_ heard from another side.

"That's our way out," Elena said.

The guard set some settings before he opened the gate. There was another Decepticon who came with spare parts.

"I could use a little help. You have to know idea how hard was to carry these." other Decepticon said. In this, the guard went to help to move parts into the ship. While they were busy, Elena sneaked outside with Toolbox.

They managed to hide in the boat before they heard a familiar yet angry voice.

 **"DON'T CLOSE THE GATE!"**

Looks like they escape has been noticed. In this Elena transformed into her human form. Looks like the only way is to swim.

But when her foot touched the surface of the water, it freezes up just good distant. Once she tried how long it will last, she picked Toolbox before they started to run away. The ice started to spread ahead to the direction where they were heading. In long distant, they hear growling, which instigated that they weren't alone.

Elena transformed back to her robot form to run faster, while she picked Toolbox. They were a middle way when Elena suddenly falls down and drops Toolbox. She looks at behind her and notices what made her fall. Steeljaw had managed to catch her by her leg.

"Toolbox, Run!" Elena shout.

"But..."

 **"GO!"**

Toolbox didn't want to leave Star Supreme, he knew couldn't stand up against Decepticon. He needs to find Autobots. And luckily, she had told where to find them.

Toolbox rushed away from there trying to get to the shore. Steeljaw did notice escaping mini-con, but he didn't have time to go after him. If he did, she will then try to stop him and that will lot more painful. But that wasn't the only problem. Steeljaw soon noticed that ice was melting. Steeljaw growled a bit before he picked Elena and started to run back to the ship.

They managed back to the ship, before ice melt completely.

"What happened?" Clampdown asked when he and Thunderhoof came to the gate.

"She tried to sneak out, did she?" Thunderhoof asked.

Steeljaw just growled before carried Elena back to his quarters.

"I think that is 'yes'." Clampdown said.

"Ya think?" Thunderhoof said.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I try to make next one as soon as possible, but it may take some time because we'll be preparing for vacation. It could be possible that it may take longer, but I hope to next chapter before we go.


	16. Chapter 16

Steeljaw entered his room and threw Elena to the berth. Elena tried to get up, but she couldn't do it when Steeljaw hover over her like an Alpha-wolf stood above the others.

"Do you have any idea what you have caused?!" shouted. Elena didn't look at him, before he made her look at him, by force. "If this is some silly prank, it is **not** funny."

"It is not!" Elena said while pushed his claws away from her. "I'm not gonna stay here, in the ship full of criminals, while my friends need me."

"You can't decide of that."

"Yes, I can! No one doesn't give me orders."

In this, Steeljaw pushed her down onto the berth. Elena tried to get free before she saw the look on his face.

"I have already had made myself clear to you about this," he growled. "You are mine..." after that he quickly moved close to her and crashed his lips to hers. Elena tried to push him away, but he managed to grab both of her hands and hold them down. Elena closed her optics tightly. She didn't want to think how it looked. Him holding her down on berth kissing her. It was one thing he kissed only to get her to refuel energon, but this is something else.

But to her surprise, when she expected him to go any further with the kiss, he just stopped. what was he up to? She opened little her optics to see until she opened them clearly to see what she was looking.

Steeljaw just looked at her. She tried to find out what was going on in his head. Was he disappointed, confused, angry, depressed? He just looked at her.

Right then suddenly he just let's go of her hands and moves away from the berth and out of the room. Elena tried to understand what going on? This is something she didn't expect a Decepticon to act. What just happened? And why? The same questions kept repeating in her head.

As much she tried to think the answer to those questions, she started to feel more tired. Well, considering she ran almost middle way of the lake, she deserves some rest. she soon closed her optics and fell into recharge.

* * *

 ***Dream/memory***

 _In campsite in Maine, two families were setting the camp. While parents were preparing things, kids went to look around._

 _"Kane, wait up!" little girl shout while hold on to her stuffed elephant toy._

 _"Kane, watch out the line!" twelve-year-old Elena shout. The boy named Kane stop just near the tall metal web fence, while Elena and two others came._

 _"What? You think I wouldn't notice it?" Kane asked._

 _"Well, you usually don't pay attention to these things, remember when you challenged me to jump over the broken wall? You broke your leg because of that."_

 _"Okay, yes. It was stupid, but I didn't know there was a huge hole in the ground."_

 _"Um… they were signs informing that they were fixing water pipes there." younger boy with glasses on said._

 _"See..." Elena said._

 _"Well, I know not cross this one and become Wolf's meal," Kane said._

 _"Kane, Wolves don't eat humans."_

 _"They do in stories"_

 _"Well, back then they didn't know nothing about wolves. The only reason wolves attack people is that they are very strict with their territories and they want to protect their family." Elena said._

 _"Did you made that up just now?" Kane asked._

 _"I did not!" Elena said._

 _"Um… guys..."_

 _"What Graham?" Elena asked._

 _Graham points on the fence where a little girl, Dani was standing admiring big fence while holding her stuffed toy._

 _"Dani, get out there!" Kane said and went to pick up his little sister. While so Dani lost hold of her toy._

 _"Lumperooni."_

 _Elena went pick the toy, but right then the ground started to grumble. The ground has become weak over the time, which made it fall apart. Elena fell into the hole grumble cause._

 _"Elena!" all three kids shout and went to the hole._

 _"Ouch! I'm fine." Elena said. "And so is the Lumpy," she said to Dani, so she won't be worried._

 _"Can you get up?" Graham asked._

 _"I don't think so. I'm too small to try. Ah!" Elena yelp before checked herself. Turns out the fall made a small cut to her knee. "And I'm bit hurt."_

 _"We go to get some help. You stay there." Kane said._

 _"Sure. Like there's nowhere to go here." Elena jokes._

 _Soon as Kane, Graham, and Dani went to get help, Elena sat down to wait. She looks around herself to find herself in some sort of cave. Maybe that's one of the reasons why it started to crumble. She could even see the entrance of the cave. But if she remembers correctly, that would lead to another side of the fence. Then wouldn't that mean, this cave could be den to some animal?_

 _Right then Elena felt that she wasn't alone. She slowly turned around and found large wolf standing there looking at her. She gasped and tried to move away, but her knee was still hurting, that she couldn't get up. Seeing that there was nowhere to run, Elena closed her eyes tightly and holding Lumperooni close to her, waiting for someone to come save her or worse case the fangs to her flesh. The wolf was already too close sniffing her, probably to check can she be eaten._

 _To her surprise, Elena felt something else. She felt something wet on her knee. She opened her eyes to see the wolf lick her knee to clean the wound. Then she heard some cute noises and noticed two wolf pups. A family of wolves. The wolf pups came close now to see what their mother has found. They started to sniff and get closer. The mother wolf now moved around and rest while her large body surrounded Elena to keep her warm, while puppies continue studying her. Elena was all surprised by this. Instead of eating her, she was looked after and kept warm. She never expected this to happen. Sure, wolves were mistreated, but she thought they would wild animals with the law of surviving. But now here she was cuddled next mother wolf while her cups started to find good spots near her._

 _"ELENA!"_

 _This got all their attention. Elena looked up, while mother wolf and pups moved away._

 _"There it is!" Kane said while appeared to the hole while pointed at her. Then appeared her father, Antonio Rodriguez, Kane's father Charlie and Camp guard._

 _"Elena, are you alright, mi híja?" Antonio asked worriedly._

 _"Sí, papa!" Elena answered._

 _"We will get you out of there," Charlie said while camp guard started to lower one end of the rope down to the hole._

 _"Tie yourself with rope and we will pull you up." the guard ordered._

 _Elena did like was told and pick the rope and tied herself with until she was ready. The look front of her seeing the Wolf mother and the wolf pups looking at her._

 _"Thank you," she said in a calm voice before she was pulled back up._

 ***End of Dream/memory***

* * *

Elena slowly opens her optics. Was it a dream? It felt like it really happened. Was it a memory? From her childhood?

Her thoughts were cut short when she intended to move a bit, but she felt something heavy around her. And by soft snoring, it is more like someone. She turned around to see who it is and to her surprise, it was no other than Steeljaw was sleeping next to her while holding her close.

Elena first intends to move away, but something stopped her. The way he slept was familiarly unexpected. He looked so calm while he slept. There was no sign that he would do something bad or anything. He just slept. And it somehow made her feel calm. Familiarly calm. Like… like in that dream. Or memory, whatever it is. Just like when that mother wolf kept her warm.

By warm feeling, Elena moved close to him and by the reaction, his arm moved around her to hold her close to him. At first, Elena was tense that he did so, but the warm calm feeling made her stay close to him. Why so? This is unexpected for him like… she was with the wolves. Could this mean, there's something they don't know about Steeljaw? Could he be one of those Decepticons that are mistreated? Like Dreadwing and Knockout. They weren't way bad.

Well, sure they tried to kill her and others in team Prime, but Dreadwing did it, because of his honor and loyalty. Knockout… he simply wanted to keep his paint job out of harm and be on the winning team, which he thought to be Decepticons. But he has helped to rebuild Cybertron. He is not that bad.

Elena looked up at Steeljaw who kept sleeping. She remained looking at him until sleep started to take over again and she slowly started to recharge next to Steeljaw.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** Yes! Sorry that it took so long, but I had other stories to finish. But guys, seriously! Stop ask my sister about when I continue. It's really annoying. How hard is it to leave a comment here? You don't even need to have an account to leave a comment. OKAY? Now;

 **Let's Roll Out!**

* * *

Next morning in Scrapyard, Grimlock arrives happily because Gaia took him to the city in his new crane disguise and just like last night no one suspected anything when they passed by.

"Well, how it went?" Fixit asked, even if he already knew the answer. Bumblebee, Strongarm, Denny, and Russell arrived at the entrance

"It went great!" Grimlock cheered. "No one thought I was something else than a crane."

"We also went pick Aqua and Young from the hospital." Gaia told. "kid-patients were all so thrilled to see Grimlock, as a crane of course."

"Where are Aqua and Young?" Bumblebee asked since it's obvious only one human can drive on Grimlock, not three. Plus, they obviously need to rest after what happened with Quillfire.

"Oh, they are behind us," Gaia said and looked behind her when a car came into the scrapyard. Everyone froze up in shock when they saw an unknown car. Did Gaia and Grim just expose them to strangers?

Soon as the car stopped, from it came out first Aqua bandage on her nose and Young with black eye and bandage on her head. But after them, came out a young man, a young woman, and a teen boy. Others were still shocked seeing more humans, but Bumblebee's face changed from shock to confusion. These three look so familiar to him.

"Wow… what a dump." the young woman said.

"Miko..." the young man said. Wait a minute...Miko?

"Jack?" Bumblebee asked a young man who smiled at him. "Miko?" Bee asked a young woman who gave a big grin to him. "Raff?" Bee asked the teenage boy.

"It's great to see you, Bumblebee." The teenage boy answered while fixed his glasses.

"Lieutenant, you know them?" Strongarm asked. Right then Sweet came to see what was going until she saw the visitors.

"Sweet?" Miko asked.

In this, there was deep silence, until Sweet started to squeal so loud, that everyone was scared about what was that about until Sweet runs to the three humans and starts to hug them.

"She squealed, I told you," Raff said while Sweet was hugging Miko.

"Never changes," Jack said while picks his wallet and gives ten bucks to Raff. Then Sweet went hug Jack and it took some time to get her off from him until she went to hug Raff.

"Um, guys… These are our human allies when we were here last time." Bumblebee introduced.

"You mean, they knew you existed?" Denny asked.

"Well, we were young back then and we found it out by accident," Jack admitted.

"Best years of my life," Miko said.

"Look...umm...Sorry that I didn't tell you..."

"It's okay, Bee," Raff said. "By what Young and Aqua told, you have been quite occupied to save the Earth from Decepticons."

"Plus, we have been also bit occupied. Studying and training..." Jack said.

"That was until we noticed familiar activity like back in good old days and we decided to come and see," Miko said.

"Heh, Well it's good to see you as well."

"By the way, how everyone? Arcee? Optimus? Elena?"

At first, Bumblebee smiled on that, but after mentioning Elena he looked worried.

"How about we tell you more while we drink something," Denny said and leads them to the dine cafeteria.

"Wow! What happened" Miko asked meaning the huge hole in the cafeteria.

"Part of the story," Russell said.

* * *

Elena started to wake up again. When she opens her optics she doesn't find Steeljaw near her like did last night. She gets up to see if he is somewhere in the chamber, but he wasn't. Until she heard water falling in a bathroom, she realized he has gone to take shower. Speaking of him, the scene of last came to her mind. The way he holds her felt so warm and caring. Then other scenes appeared in her mind, in which Steeljaw has held her like that. At those moments, he is different from what she expected. 'What is this feeling?' She wondered. It felt like...

Right then, Steeljaw came out from the bathroom with a towel on his shoulders. Elena shook her head to get thoughts clear. He at first looked at her but didn't say anything. After so, he just went sat down to dry. There was deep awkward silence in the chamber until he broke it...

"I'm having a little meeting with my old friends. It would be best if you stay here, now that you don't have your mini-con anymore to heal you if something happens." Steeljaw said with a stern voice.

"Fine." Elena just answered. Not that she didn't like the idea, but he had a point. Now that she managed to let Toolbox out, having own caretaker again won't be possible. And if she tries to go out without Steeljaw or someone else, she obviously will be target around other cons.

Once that was obviously clear Steeljaw went out and Elena just went to lay down again. She put some music to play by the player Steeljaw made for her. Maybe it would get thoughts to go elsewhere.

* * *

In Scrapyard, Jack Raf and Miko have heard all that has happened so far to Autobots.

"What is that, with cons always capturing her?" Miko asked annoyingly.

"Well, she is a very important person now on Cybertron." Jack reminded.

"Can't you locate her?" Raf asked.

"We have tried, but It seems even these new cons have managed to block their signals, which why we can't find them." Bumblebee explained.

"And what about those you have captured," Jack asked.

"Passed out during the interrogation," Russell admits.

"We really should go with good cop first," Sweet admits.

"We are good cops," Grimlock said.

"We didn't mean like that. It's more like a nice cop and a mean cop." Jack explained.

"Considering what kind of Criminals we have nice cop would die before finishing the question," Gaia said.

"Oh..."

"What about Optimus and others?"

"Until we get our Ground bridge to work on They have to use the ship." Bumblebee explained.

"What happened to it?" Miko asked.

"When Optimus went through it dried-Died-Fried," Fixit said.

"Do you need help to repair it?" Raff asked.

"Trust me, Fixit. Raf knows these things." Bumblebee said.

"Well, follow me then," Fixit said and leads Raf to Command center while others remained to talk.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at crashed ship Alchemor...**

"How come we're always waiting around for him?" Thunderhoof asked annoyedly.

"'Cause he's the boss, and the boss calls the shots! Everybody knows that! Sheesh."

"Well, then maybe it's time somebody else became the boss around here," Thunderhoof said.

"If you think you're qualified, Thunderhoof then take your best shot," Steeljaw said. "Otherwise, be silent and listen."

"Not everyone on this little hive of Decepticons is pleased with the current leadership. Some want to follow them off Earth, others want to stay and rule it. We can use that division. We just need a little more support, and a little more firepower."

"Somebody's coming!" Clampdown informed. He was right. Saberhorn and Glowstrike came.

"Steeljaw. Just the 'Con we're looking for. Come. Walk with us." Saberhorn said.

"We'd like to have a word with you if you're not too busy, that is," Glowstrike said.

"Not busy at all. Just killing time." Steeljaw said although deep inside he didn't want. He just wanted to talk with his partners and then go look how Star Supreme was. She probably hates him after kissing her. It would take a miracle to solve this.

"Considering, what happened yesterday, we thought it would be best if you focus gaining Star Supreme's trust," Saberhorn said.

"We, however, can't give another mini-con to look after her health. She might release that one too and before we could know she might as well have released all of them." Glowstrike said.

"I pretty sure she aware of that. Gaining her trust, however, seems easier said than done." Steeljaw said calmly.

"Ah, you upset her somehow." Saberhorn guessed.

"Well, for spending most of her time in the same room, I wouldn't be surprised. Have you let her out?"

"Few times. But I think she would want out from the island if it is possible." Steeljaw said.

"Well, true. Without leash on her, it could be a problem." Saberhorn said.

"You could suggest her that she can go out if she promised not to run away," Glowstrike suggested.

"I keep that in mind," Steeljaw said.

* * *

Steeljaw walked down the hallway heading to his quatres while thinking about how to solve his problem. Maybe getting her out could help a bit like Glowstrike said. But going top on the ship, wouldn't be enough. She obviously wants to be somewhere calm with no con out of sight. Right then one place comes to his mind. The place where he started to want her. Where she met those wolf family. Yes, that could it. Okay, that's good so far. Now he needs is find a way to take her there.

While still thinking about that he has arrived in his quarters and opened the door. There he found Elena resting peacefully listening to music from the player he made for her. She looked so lovely when she rested like that. Steeljaw moved quietly and moved closer to look at her. If only he could see that beautiful sleeping face every time he wakes up.

Right then Elena started to open her optics. In this, Steeljaw moved away, so she won't start yelling for seeing him. Yeah, like he would want to make this any awkward that it is.

"You always fell asleep because listening music?" he asked.

"That depends on what type of music I listen," she answered. "I use to listened to music while dad drove on the road and I fell asleep on my seat," she told showing a small smile, which faded quickly as it came.

Steeljaw did notice it. As much he wished to pull her close to him and hug her, he couldn't. She probably will beat him for that. So he took a deep breath first.

"If you like, I could take you out, as in out from the Isle," he suggested. Elena was surprised and got up to sit to listen. "This, however, doesn't mean you're free. I was told that I could take you out if you promise not to run away."

"I see..." Elena answered.

There was a deep silence now. Obviously, because Steeljaw didn't want to push her and Elena was thinking her choices.

"If..."

Steeljaw's ears flicked bit hearing that voice and he looks at her.

"If I promise, not run away, where you plan to take me?" she asked.

"Anywhere you want. But not close to the scrapyard. I won't take the risk that they will pick my signal." Steeljaw answered. Well added. "So..."

"I promise not to run away. At least I won't have angry optics on me." she sighed.

"Good point," he noted. "So, you want to go tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Very well then. Tomorrow it is. I'll go make sure it's okay." Steeljaw said and went to the door.

"Steeljaw."

In this Steeljaw stopped and turned to look at her.

"Thank you..."

"Um… You're welcome," he said before leaving the room.

After this Elena sigh loud and rest down on the berth. Why she thanked him? He has so far made things for her. giving her mini-con (which she let go), allowed two other mini-con to stay with her, giving her player, comforted her, kept her warm. No con has ever done that to her. Well, Knockout was nice sometimes, before he switched sides. But this was different.

What does it mean?

* * *

Steeljaw remained standing there. Did she thank him? That was unexpected. Yet, it feels great that she accepted. It felt good. He walked to the hallway until Saberhorn and Glowstrike came to him.

"Ah, Steeljaw. How is it with our guest?" Saberhorn asked.

"I am taking her outside tomorrow like you suggested," Steeljaw answered.

"Without running away?" Glowstrike asked.

"Without running away," Steeljaw assured.

"Good. Now, we like to ask one more thing from you." Saberhorn said before they walked to one unknown section to Steeljaw. There was one door from which they entered. Turns out it was ship's arm storage.

"Steeljaw, we need more powerful tools to discourage rebellion," Glowstrike explained while

they stopped in front of one shelf. "The weapons in this compartment would be ideal, but we can't get the accursed thing open."

"We were hoping that someone as resourceful as yourself might succeed where we have failed."

Steeljaw looked to the shelf, which was locked with a code. Inside it, there were two weapons that looked like; Decepticon Hunters. Here? But now that he thinks it, this ship is Alchemor, so those were meant to guards if something bad happens. Bee and his team have those and if he could… Oh, yes. Things started to look way good to him.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There so far. Let's see how things go from here.

But seriously leave reviews, And I mean here, not to my other accounts and NOT to my sister's. She has her own works and It's annoying to find it out by her


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: YES!** I managed to continue this!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

In the night time, one vehicle came out from Decepticon isle and once arriving to shores, it droves to the woods. After driving few miles it stops and Elena comes out before vehicle transformed. It was no other than Steeljaw.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"That I can't reveal. Otherwise you will run away to others." Steeljaw said.

He lead the way somewhere deep in the forest, while Elena followed him. Soon they arrived to quiet and lovely meadow middle of the forest. Elena was amazed by the view. The fireflies gave lovely touch of light in the flowers. Elena walks bit looking around amazed, before sits down. Steeljaw follows bit and lays down close to her like a wolf. He simply stayed like that and watch her.

Right then, familiar howl was heard, and from bushes came out couple of wolf cubs. Recognizing Elena they run to her along with their siblings, while their parents follows them and lays down close. Little ones started play with each other or with Elena while Steeljaw watched calmly. those same memories of that night started to show up to his mind. As much he wanted to touch her and pull her close to him, he hold that urge inside.

After a while wolf family left along with their pups, leaving Elena and Steeljaw alone.

"You really like those kind of creatures." Steeljaw said.

"That's because one of them kept me save." Elena answered.

"What happened?"

"I was little back then, twelve years old. I went camping with my...human father and friends. the area was fenced so wild animals won't come. But still on one part the ground was giving up and it did when I stood there. It cause hole on the ground and fell for it. While my friends went to get help I noticed that I have fallen into some sort of cave."

"Wolf den?"

"Yes. I was first scared that I would be eaten, but I wasn't. The wolf had two cubs, so I guess her mother instinct made her want to protect me. She licked my wounds clean and kept me warm, until my father and forest ranger came with my friends to lift me up." Elena finished the story. "Ever since then I have liked them."

"You seem to like living in the forest." Steeljaw chuckled.

"Well, mostly yes. It somehow has effect on me since my brother died. My human father took it hardly and quit his job in military lab and we moved to Griffin Rock, an isle close to Maine."

"Was there forest?"

"Still is, actually. People who live there like to keep it so, for camping and picnics. But there is also areas where people haven't went."

"Let me guess, you however have" Steeljaw chuckled.

"Well, it happened by accident. I was young and curious. And it was the time I was chosen by Great Elk."

"Who?"

"The Predacon of nature."

Steeljaw looked her for a while. She was chosen by Predacon of nature when she was young. Before she even knew existence of Cybertron. And she is the Star Supreme now. In this he moved bit closer and nuzzled at her.

"I bet you would have been greatest Star of nature." Steeljaw said to her.

Elena wasn't sure how react on this. Honestly, she was completely unsure. Steeljaw, one of the most wanted criminal was holding her close. Instead being cruel, mean selfish con, he was looking after her, been kind to her. Is there truly than meets the eye in him.

"Steeljaw"

"Mhmm"

"Why you ended up in Alchemor?" she asked.

"You don't know?"

"I have been in Star-realm and realm of Primes, when it has been mentioned." Elena reminded.

"Instigating rebellion and knowledge of sub-sonics." he told.

"Rebellion against what?" Elena asked.

"Against High Council" Elena was surprised hearing this.

"I was studying sub-sonics on my free time, while my brother was in police Academy. We both wanted to have good carer, to look after our family. Things didn't started to go well. The High Council was making strict rules. At first, I didn't bothered with it. But then there the news, where you, Star Supreme run out of High Council Hall and next day, it was informed that you cut your connections with the High Council. Many said you had mental breakdown, but I started to have suspicions about the real motive. My suspicions started to grown by the time, when more strict rules started to come. "don't do this" "don't do that" My brother tried to go against, but it cost his job as cop. few cycles later he got missing, but no one cared. On that time, I decided to do something about it. So I started a rebellion and used Sub-sonics on that, for defence measures of course. But it didn't last before I was arrested. High Council itself set my sentence, where I get to see the truth. They did the all the decisions, your Star simply stood there, every time he tried to speak he was cut off. On that moment I decided on two things; 1. not to trust Autobots."

"And two?"

"If you want something, you must betray someone, but make sure you won't become the victim yourself."

"You already have been betrayed by Megatronus." Elena reminded.

"Well, he confirmed what I figured long time ago." He said while gets up to sit.

"But Steeljaw..." Elena said while looks down. "If you keep betraying everyone around you, you will have no one to help you."

Steeljaw looked at her while. For while he then moved his claw to move her chin up to look at her while he moved his claw to caress her cheek.

Elena tried to look elsewhere, but her eyes remained at his. The moment seemed to last, until...

" _ **EYOO!**_ _Where ar' ya, Steeljaw?"_

And there goes the moment.

"What is it, Thunderhoof?" Steeljaw answered to com-link.

" _Those two are askin ya, again"_ That is really getting annoying. If he only could those Decepticon hunters...

"We need to head back, don't we?" Elena asked.

"I'm afraid so." he said before he transformed to his vehicle mode and opens the door for her so she could enter. once inside, he drove back to island.

* * *

Once returned to Decepticon isle, Steeljaw was in the meeting while Elena was back in the Steeljaw's quarters. At first she listened some music from the player he made for her, but after while she decided to take warm shower. Even if she now in robot form that warm feeling in warm shower always felt nice. Even cars get car-washed, why not her.

While, in the shower she started to think what she had learned so far. Steeljaw started his criminal record after she left the council. But the thing is no one knows why she left. Except her, High Council and one bot. Then those memories started to repeat in her mind. And if you include what Steeljaw told, it left one and only possible answer.

Elena hit wall hard before collapses to the floor while water falls down. She just stood there leaning on the wall while water kept falling down. She wasn't sure long she was like that, before she left water stop falling and towel around her. she look up and notice Steeljaw near her.

"The meeting ended quickly. When I heard just water running and came to check." he explained. Elena just nodded before he helped her up before they went to the berthroom.

Steeljaw went set a lock to the door. The last thing he wants now is someone to come (Without knocking) and bother him. One meeting is enough. Elena was resting in fetal position on the berth towel around her protoform.

"Everything okay?" Steeljaw asked while sat down on the berth.

"When you mentioned that your rebellion was against High Council, it made me remember why I left there. "

"Why did you then?" he asked.

"I had thought of it few solar-cycles ago since we thought my father was gone. I tried do my best to be wise and fair as Star Supreme should, but it didn't seem to matter. At first, all that criminals we sentenced were ones who truly deserved it. But then there started to come up cases that would been handled with short sentence, but High council decided otherwise. When I tried to speak to change the sentence they started to say that "This is not Earth" or "in Cybertron we do this" it actually depressed me more than losing my father. It made me miss him more. One member however, was kind to me. She sometimes after the meeting asked how I would have wanted to do it and it allowed me to explain. After that she told that things how they are, but she sometimes said it would be nice have that kind rules. I guess, she made all that bearable. But it all changed, when I arrived early one day. I find that they one meeting without me. I discovered it was about one dear old friend of mine. On their discussion I learned that they blamed my father about the war and they banished my friend, because he was one of my father's trusted friends."

"Was that when you run out from Council hall" he asked.

"Yes." Elena answered while tears started to fall. "When I returned to Star Tower, I tried my best to calm myself from shock. It didn't take me long to decide, when I was asked to Council hall. On that moment I cut my connection with them. I thought my absence will rise some questions, but because StrengthStar took my place to go to the meeting, they continued their ways, because of me..." Elena couldn't continued anymore when she started to cry.

Then she felt Steeljaw's claws touch her to move her to face him and next thing surprised her more. He kissed her. But it wasn't like the last one. It was sweet and gentle. Compared to others this made her want to melt down.

In one point Steeljaw broke the kiss and looked at her.

"I never blamed you about what has happened. I thought from the beginning that Stars are meant to guide us wisely, so I knew those new law didn't come from you. And I would have done over and over again for you."

In one brief moment they looked at each other, before he kissed her again and this time she kissed back. And that kiss was getting more heated and by where his claws where heading it Good thing he lock the door.

* * *

 **REVIEWS, PLSS ^^**

 **AN:** There. I'm glad how this came. And sorry to those who would have wanted to how it would have continued, this is after all T rated not M rated. And I'm not good with M rated ones. Sorry. See ya


End file.
